


The Bloom of the Rebellious Rose

by hiyamikari



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, April Fools' Day, Background MocaLisa, Background Relationships, Baking, Ballroom Dancing, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Blood, Cat/Human Hybrids, Chatting & Messaging, Cheating, Chocolate, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Glasses, High School, Ice Skating, Morning Kisses, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Rivalry, Royalty, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Samurai, Violence, Waltzing, Weddings, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 25,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyamikari/pseuds/hiyamikari
Summary: RanYuki one(or more)shots, just because. Any ships that are tagged besides RanYuki is just a side ship in some chapters.





	1. Yukina's Anniversary Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married!AU
> 
> Yukina writes a poem for her wife Ran in their first anniversary, but the question is... will Ran like it?

**The Rival I Love** by Mitake Yukina

 _In our high school days then_  
_When we rivaled each other way back when_  
_To you, I would always show_  
_That Roselia is superior to Afterglow_

 _I hated the way your vibe radiated rebellion_  
_The way you smirk at me with determination_  
_The way you sometimes manage to beat my singing_  
_The way you look me in the eye that's so challenging_

 _But I grew to love all of these_  
_Yet my pride refuses to admit this_  
_So I watch your onstage passion_  
_And that is my inspirstion_

 _Nevertheless, I gained the confidence to show you_  
_My fully devoted, undying love that's true_  
_Then you told me you felt the same way_  
_My heart was beating so wild that day_

 _Now, there's a ring on my finger_  
_Proving that you are my significant other_  
_The thought of you fills me with euphoria_  
_Because I'm proud to call myself Mitake Yukina._

"It's not much but I-I hope she'll like this..." the lavender-haired girl known as Yukina sighed as she was jotting down her words on a notebook in anxiety. Would she like it? Today marks the start of the second year of their marriage. In other words, it's their anniversary.

Now, all of this was least expected; but it's not like Yukina was complaining. During their high school days, they hated each other's guts so bad. She had the desire of crushing Afterglow (especially their vocalist), and she would find satisfaction whenever she manages to piss Ran off.

Sooner or later, Yukina couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat whenever she sees her target. All of Yukina's mockery was beginning to stutter. Because of this, Ran is getting the upper hand. But still, Yukina refuses to acknowledge the confirmed theory of having a crush on the red-noodle girl.

Yukina's feelings grew stronger, and she knew she couldn't hide this forever. So, she confessed to Ran... like a brave jewel. She got her reward, because it seems that the latter had gotten feelings for Yukina.

With a bit of struggling, fate brought them here. Married, with a ring on their finger to show their love.

Going back to the present, Ran was away at her job at the moment. Now that Yukina was finished writing her poem; she just sat there on their bed, fidgeting. Why was she anxious, anyway? This is just the same as songwriting, right? No. It isn't. This poem in particular is special, for a special person.

"Yukina, I'm home." An all too familiar voice was heard from downstairs, but Yukina didn't respond because this was part of the surprise. "Yukina? I'm going upstairs." Footsteps can be heard; getting louder and louder, followed by the creak of the door opening.

"H-Happy anniversary." Yukina beamed a smile at the love her life the moment she was seen. She walked closer, then pecked Ran on the lips. Yukina then gave the purple notebook that was on her hand to the other girl. "Read the first page."

Ran took the notebook in her hands and did as she was told. As she scanned through the said page, a smile crept on her face. Then she slammed the notebook shut and said, "Thank you, Yukina. I love it. Anything that comes from your heart is good enough to me."

Ran paused for a moment and her hand reached to her bag, trying to find something. "Please close your eyes."

"Why—" Yukina tried to object, but Ran kissed her to shut her up.

"Just do it, please?" Ran said, and Yukina did close her eyes. Yukina could feel Ran's hands on her neck, followed the cold sensation of something metal. "You may now open them."

Yukina looked down to see a silver necklace with a sapphire blue rose charm in the middle. Then, her eyes began to brim with tears, and she decided to wrap her wife in an embrace.

Ran hugged back but looked at the girl with concern, "You don't like it?"

"T-That's not it..." Yukina said while sobbing, "I-It's just that... you got me this beautiful necklace while all I got you was a horrible p— Mmmpph?!" Ran pushed Yukina to the wall and kissed her again, with her hands on Yukina's waist. Yukina relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Ran's neck to pull her deeper in.

Out of breath, Ran slowly pulled away but looked Yukina in the eye.

"Don't ever call that poem horrible, because I love it as much as I love you. I'd rather have these sorts of gifts than very expensive ones, okay?" Ran said, then she caressed her lover's cheek.

All Yukina could do was nod and blush.


	2. Vocalist Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a game of Truth or Dare between Afterglow and Roselia. Moca, being the trickster she is, dares Ran and Yukina to swap bands that they sing for. With Ran's long-time secret crush on Yukina, how would this turn out?

With the girls of Afterglow and Roselia gathered around at some table around CiRCLE's cafeteria, the game of death was being played. The game where you get juicy secrets, or make others do embarrassing shit. That's right, it was none other than the game of Truth or Dare.

A bottle was being spun, and it landed on Roselia's bassist, Lisa. "Lisa-nee! Prepare yourself, for the Demon Princess Ako will make you suffer the most agonizing question of..." Ako started with her chuunibyou phrases but her mind went blank, so she turned to her best friend Rinko for help.

"...Suffering." The black-haired keyboardist shyly replied.

"...Suffering!" Ako repeated, "Truth or Dare?!"

"Ahaha~ Truth, Princess Demon Ako." Lisa laughed it off as she played along with Ako's shenanigans.

"Who do you like, Lisa-san?" says Ran.

"Mitake-san, it is none of your business to ask who—" Yukina tried to counter the other vocalist, only to get countered back.

Ran scoffed and said, "Minato-san. This is a game of Truth of Dare, right? I suggest you just shut up because you're jealous of whoever Lisa-san likes."

"Now, now!" Tomoe interjected to prevent the two vocalists from destroying each other. "Imai-senpai, if you may?"

Lisa furiously blushed and reluctantly responded, "M-Moca."

The other girls, except for Moca, gasped in shock then turned to the silver-haired guitarist. Meanwhile Moca, shrugging it off as a joke, "Oho~! You have taken a liking to 'ol Moca-chan here~?

"Moca, shut up! Look at poor Lisa-senpai!" Himari said, trying to defend her fellow bassist."

"May we talk later then, Lisa-san?" Moca asked in all seriousness, for the first time in quite a while. Lisa said nothing and just nodded. "Anywhoooo~!" Moca reverted back to her cheerful self as she spun the bottle, only for it to land on Ran.

"Ran-chan! Truth or Dare?" Tsugumi happily asked her childhood friend.

While Ran had an irked expression on her face, she hesitantly answered with, "...Dare."

"Leave this to the genuis Moca-chan!" Moca cheered on, "I dare you... to swap places with Minato-san tomorrow~! Like, Minato-san is ours and Ran is Roselia's! Oh! Also wear the stage outfits for fun!"

Both vocalists tensed at the sound of that, absolutely not wanting to be away from their respective bands.

"W-Why would I want to be Minato-san?!"

"Why would I want to be Mitake-san?!"

"This is a good idea." Sayo nods in approval while she eats her potato fries, "That way, these idiots would get together. I hope."

"So it's settled then!" Tsugumi clapped her hands, "Imagine Yukina-senpai singing Comic Panic, though!"

"Or Mitake-san singing Neo-Aspect." says Sayo.

Everyone forgot about the ongoing game and just continued chattering about random stuff. Except Rinko, who did not want to be here and Lisa, who was still awkward around her crush.

"Minato-san~!" Moca called out to Yukina. "I will be borrowing Lisa-san for a while." Without any further words, Moca took Lisa's hands and went outside CiRCLE.

The chattering continued along, ranging from shipping MocaLisa to the girls' everyday lives. That was until Marina walked up to them and said with a warm smile, "CiRCLE is closing for today." The girls said their goodbyes and parted ways.

_The next day..._

It was Roselia's turn to practice, and Ran was with them. Ran was wearing Roselia's stage outfit. 

"What the hell is this...?" Ran looked at herself in the mirror wearing her rival's— or secret crush's stage outfit. It was hideous. Ran hated frilly, gothic dresses but she had to, and it is all Moca's fault. She made a mental note to strangle Moca later.

"Y-You look good... Mitake-san..." Rinko looked at Ran and shyly complimented.

"T-Thank you."

"Shall we start, Mitake-san?" Sayo positioned herself to her guitar stance. Ran just nodded and started singing Neo-Aspect, but it felt awkward to Ran without her guitar. 

An hour later, there was a knock on the door. Rinko opened the door, and it was Afterglow with Yukina holding her guitar.

"The door's open!" Ako shouted, and a click was heard, revealing the five people.

"You look bad in my outfit, Mitake-san."

"You would look terrible in mine too, Minato-san." But deep inside, Ran knows this isn't true. She can imagine her crush rocking on her stage uniform.

"How was Ran here?" Tomoe asked and wrapped an arm around Ran. Little do they know that Yukina was eyeing them with a scowl on her face.

"It went rather smoothly, actually!" Lisa smiled, "For someone who isn't from Roselia, she's slaying our songs in her own way.

"With that, we shall take our leave! Onee-chan, take care of Yukina-san okay?" Ako said before the Roselia girls left. Ran, on the other hand; sat by the door and decided to listen to Yukina sing.

They could be heard, singing Comic Panic. Like Ran, Yukina slays Afterglow songs in her own way. And Ran was there, smiling like an idiot. However, Ran stayed for too long that the Afterglow girls (and Yukina) opened the door, only to see Ran there.

"Ran-chan? Why are you still here?" Tsugumi asked.

"I-I was waiting for you guys." Ran lied, praying that they don't see through it.

"I don't buy that, Ran!" says Himari, "You would spend all this time practicing alone. So, what is it, really?"

Meanwhile Moca, realizing what Ran really did; gave Himari a signal by nudging her.

"O-Ow! What gi—" Himari turned to see a Moca with a smug grin. With that, Himari got her idea. "Oh! I have to go home. Bye now!" Himari said as she left.

"I have a date with my Lisa~" says Moca.

"Wait what?" the vocalists said in unison.

"Yup, she's mine now! Tsuguuuu, Tomo-chiiinn, you both should go home after a long day of practice toooo~" With that, the three left; only leaving Ran and Yukina.

"Mitake-san."

"Minato-san."

"I'm going—" Ran was about to leave but she felt a hand stopping her. It was Yukina's.

"Please wait. What was the main reason of you waiting out the door if it wasn't Afterglow?"

 _Oh shit_ , thought Ran. "I-It's none of your business."

"But you stuttered, so it probably is." Yukina put an arm on top of Ran, trapping her to the wall. "So, what is it?"

All Ran did was smirk and flipped their positions, so Ran was now the one pinning Yukina to the wall. But it was taking everything in her to pull this off.

"It's rude to pin people off walls without their consent, no?" Ran's smirk faded and she leaned her face closer towards Yukina. "I like you."

Yukina did resist but her face flushed as red as Ran's hair. "I-Is this some kind of joke?"

"It isn't. Why would I joke about this kind of thing?"

"Well, because actually I like you too, Mitake-san."

Looks like Ran isn't going to strangle Moca, after all.


	3. Kiss My Headache Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina tries to hide her throbbing headache because of her pride, but her girlfriend Ran notices. How will Ran nurse her back to health?

"Nghhh..." Yukina was at class, subtly rubbing her head to alleviate the pain in her head. However, she refused to let anyone know. She wasn't even listening in class anymore. She just wanted this to end.

And finally, the bells of Haneoka had rung; signaling it's finally time to go home. But there's one more obstacle for Yukina before she could finally relax at home; Ran. They have been dating for just a month, and they are still using a last-name basis because they're not used to it. They both decided to always meet up after classes, and walk home together until their houses were in opposite directions.

Yukina was aimlessly wandering around the gates of Haneoka, looking for her beloved girl with the red noodle. That was until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Yukina jolted in surprised and turned her head way too quickly, then flinching in pain after.

"Oi, Minato-san." says the person whose voice Yukina immediately recognized.

"Mitake-san."

"Shall we go?"

"Y—" Yukina paused because it hurts, "Y-Yeah." Yukina walked away in a quick motion, praying that Ran doesn't stop her and notice.

But her prayers were not answered, as the latter held her hand and said, "Wait up. You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Yukina lied.

However, Ran knew something was up because that long pause was very unusual so she said, "I know you're trying to look cool and all," Ran softly hit Yukina's head, "but—"

"Ah!" Yukina winced upon contact.

"So that's what it is, a headache? I'll walk you home, but make sure to rest." Ran then wrapped her arm around a blushing Yukina's waist, heading to the directions of Yukina's house.

At Yukina's house, Ran sat Yukina down at the nearest chair. She grabbed a glass of water, then the medicine Ran bought on the way home. She gave the necessary items to Yukina, and Yukina consumed them.

"I-I'm sorry I had to bother you like this..." Yukina felt bad because she had to bother someone because of a headache.

"Don't apologize, I'm your girlfriend right? Taking care of you is one of my top priorities. Now, where's your room?"

"Upstairs."

Ran then brought Yukina to her bed and lay her there. "Please rest." Ran pat her head then was about to leave but Yukina stopped her, grabbing her arm. _You really know how to make me feel better, huh?_ thought Yukina.

"But Mitake-saaaaaan..." Yukina was sulking on the bed, not wanting the love of her life to leave her. "I don't wanna reeeeeest."

"What...? Don't be stubborn. I-I can rest with you if you like." says Ran.

Yukina's face lit up and smiled, "Yay." Yukina wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her to the bed, immediately snuggling into Ran.

Now it was Ran's turn to blush, "Y-You're pretty wild for someone who has a headache."

"I just want to cuddle you, is that wrong?"

"No. No it isn't. In fact, it feels so right."

"I'm sleepy. Can you sleep with me, Mitake-san?"

_This girl... she's the older one but she's the clingier one..._ Ran finally hugged Yukina back and kissed her forehead, saying, "Sleep well, my love."

Yukina felt flustered by the nickname so she hugged Ran tighter and fell asleep in the arms of her girlfriend.

Little do they know though, the curtains was left open and a certain bassist could see them. She was fangirling in the distance, happy for the two.


	4. Moca's Evil Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mischievous Moca invaded Ran's phone while the latter was busy solo-practicing. With the smirk, "Ran" chats her crush Yukina with love messages. How would the unsuspectic Yukina react?

It was another day for Afterglow's practice at CiRCLE, same as always. However, it was their break time.

"Do whatever the hell you want, but be back in thirty minutes. I'll stay here, practicing." says Ran to her four friends.

"Are you sure, Ran-chan? Don't overwork yourself!" Tsugumi said as she looked at Ran with a concerned look.

"Tsugumi, I'll be fine. It's just extra thirty minutes of practice. And besides," Ran then gave them a determined smirk, "I can destroy Roselia."

"More like you want Minato-san to notice you~" teases Moca, knowing Ran has a crush on the said vocalist. Ran just looked away and blushed.

"She isn't wrong, th—" joins Tomoe.

"Enough! Just scram already." A flustered Ran said as she reached out to her guitar and started strumming.

"Shall we go? Hey, hey, ho!" says Himari, joining in with her signature line. Because of that, even Ran stopped playing momentarily and silence filled the room. Four awkward pairs of eyes was now on the bassist. The room then was filled with laughter.

"Haha! I love how it goes silent whenever Himari says that!" The red-head drummer spoke once again.

"Tomoe, mean!!" Himari whined at the teasing.

"Let's go already. Tomo-chin, let's pass by Yamabuki Bakery, okay~?" says Moca, diverting the topic because she wants her buns. And with that, the four girls left and Ran went back to her strumming.

Ten minutes later, Moca sneaked back to CiRCLE earlier than the other three. Ran did not notice her presence because she was facing sideways from the door, and is too engulfed in her little world. The all-too familiar vocals of Ran, well-followed by the tune of her guitar, was resonating around the room and in Moca's ears. However, Ran's phone was next to her, out in the open. _Silly Ran, you're too wide open._

Then Moca thought of something... demonic. She stealthily swiped Ran's phone and sat in the opposite direction, where Ran's back would be facing Moca's back. She tried to guess her password, and it only took a few tries. She then checked her text messages, mulling over who to victim. Then Moca's eye was caught with a certain conact, _Minato-san._

So Moca did her best to impersonate Ran and typed...

**Minato-san**

_**You** :_ _Minato-san._

 **_Minato-san:_ ** _Mitake-san?_

_But now what?_ thought Moca.

_**You:** _ _How are you?_ _  
_

_**Minato-san:** Good. I'm about to watch movie with Toyama-san, why?  
_

_**You:** What if I told you I like you?  
_

**_Minato-san:_ ** _Are you insulting me? I don't want your compliment. I want to beat you._

_**You:** Why are you so harsh? I'm telling the truth. I licfhskd_

_**Minato-san:** Mitake-san?  
_

Moca was too indulged in typing that she failed to notice Ran took her phone back. _  
_

"Moca! You little shit! What did you do?!" Ran furiously yelled and looked at her phone. Seconds later, a horrified expression envelopes on her face when she sees the messages Moca sent to her crush.

Then Ran typed back:

_**You:** _ _I do apologize. That wasn't me. Moca is a litle shithead._

 **_Minato-san:_ ** _Ah, it was Aoba-san. I kind of figured something was off._

The three girls then walked in at the sight of Ran strangling Moca.

"Ran!" Tomoe rushed to them and separated from Ran to Moca. "Moca, did you do something again?"

"I'm innocent, Tomo-chin~"

"No, you are not!" Ran shoved the phone in Tsugumi's face with an angry blush. "This was Moca's doing!"

"Moca, that was mean!" Himari glared at Moca.

"Ahaha, chill guys! Let's get to practice, same as always!" says the peacemaker Tsugumi.

Because of that, Ran refused to talk to Moca for a week.

* * *

Meanwhile at the cinema, Yukina looked at her phone with disbelief. She thought for a moment that her crush was actually confessing to her. She was lost in thought until...

"Yukina-senpaaaaaai?" Kasumi calls out for her senpai. "What gives? You've been staring at your phone for a while!"

"A-Ah, it's nothing. Shall we go, Toyama-san?" 

"Yay~!" then the two entered the cinema and watched that cat movie together.

Too bad, Yukina planned to confess as well back then. She was disappointed. _Maybe another time._


	5. Dreaming of Y(o)ukina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream Samurai!AU
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: It involves depiction of blood and killing.
> 
> Ran and Yukina have a rather late night conversation about their upcoming collaboration, hiding their crushes on the other. As Ran falls asleep in her bed last night, she has a rather... interesting dream.
> 
> Also, Babanbo-sama exists here.

**Minato-san**

**_Minato-san:_ ** _Mitake-san. So for our upcoming collaboration, do you wish to write a song together of cover one?_ **  
**

_**You:** _ _Let's just cover one. I have an idea, actually. Listen to this. kakumeidualism.mp3  
_

**_Minato-san:_ ** _Not bad, this could actually work._

Ran stared hard at the phone, not knowing how to respond and keep the conversation going. She enjoyed talking to Yukina, if anything.

_**Minato-san:** Mitake-san?_

**_You:_ ** _Yeah?_

 **_Minato-san:_ ** _How was your day?_

Eh? It was unusal for THE Yukina to engage in a conversation that isn't related to music at all. Maybe she had nothing to do?

_**You:** The same as always, I guess. And you?_

**_Minato-san:_ ** _Not bad. But Mitake-san, do you not plan to sleep? It's already midnight._

 **_You:_ ** _I could say the same to you._

 **_Minato-san:_ ** _Fine. How about this, I'll go to sleep if you sleep._

 **_You:_ ** _Fair enough, good night._

Ranthen put her phone aside to the nearby table, shuffled into her cotton red blanket and turns off the lamp. She tried to sleep, but couldn't. So she just stared off the ceiling, her thoughts drifting from the collaboration with Roselia, to Yukina herself. The way her lavender hair sways around whenever she sings onstage. The way she's like a different person in the presence of cats. The way her strong vocals ring into her ears and give her chills.

Ran thought this crush thing was silly, yet she couldn't help but fall deeper and deeper for the elder vocalist. Sighing about why her brain would shift into Yukina of people out of boredom, she turned to the side and forced her eyes shut unless she fell asleep.

_Ran looked at herself and saw that she was wearing the same black floral yukata she once wore for the Backstage Pass. In her hand, she held a silver katana but she didn't know why. She was currently inside some fancy-looking shrine. Ran thought carefully about why the hell she was here until she saw some ninja coming to her._

_With Ran's instict, she swiftly dodged the enemy's attack. Then she countered it with a kick and put the blade of the katana on the ninja's neck, leaving the ninja on the floor pinned by Ran._

_"What's going on here." Ran demanded, but it was a threat more than a question. The victim refused to speak, so Ran held the blade closer to her neck._

_"O-Okay, okay! W-We were o-o-ordered to protect the end of the t-temple!"_

_"And why is that?" Ran's grip on the blade loosened a bit._

_**"** W-We have Princess Yukina held captive—" Ran mercilessly stabbed the ninja anyway. The thought of ANYONE making Yukina suffer enraged her. So she ran as fast as she could to the end, killing anyone who got in her way. Her katana and her yukata was tainted with drips of red, but does she care? All she cared about right now is Yukina's safety._

_Then she finally reached the end. There was a staircase, which led to the top platform, where two people could be seen. Yukina was there, in a beautiful yukata as violet as the night sky; Ran easily recognized.. But what Ran is seeing irked her to no end. An unfamiliar figure was holding Yukina by the jaw, and the princess not having the strength to resist._

_"YUKINA!" Ran called by her first name. She didn't know why, but it felt right. Ran then rushed towards the staircase and eventially reached them._

_Yukina's head turned to the direction of Ran's voice and immediately teared up, "S-Stay back—!" The figure then pulled Yukina closer to themself and seized her lips._

_Ran was about to charge towards the silhouette and slice them. B_ _ut the nearer she got, the more she recognized it. That short, ivory hair. Those shining, cerulean eyes. It was none other than..._

_...Her best friend, Aoba Moca._

_"M-Moca? How could you...?!" If this was a complete stranger, Ran would have engaged a fight without any hesitation. But no. It had to be her best friend. The one who broke her out of her shell in her childhood days. Why did it have to be this way? So, she just stared at her now ex-best friend with a mixed expression of confusion, sadness, and anger._

_"The princess was a good catch~" Moca lazily responded, without even feeling the slightest sense of remorse._

_Tears began to brim in Ran's magenta eyes, which immediately spilled afterwards. She didn't want this but she had no choice. She had to protect Yukina. "SHE'S MINE!" Ran yelled out a battlecry with tears still falling from her eyes, hazing her vision. She dashed forward, slicing her katana on Moca._

_The ivory-haired girl dodged it and retaliated, but Ran was able to parry it. Yukina, on the other hand, backed away in horror because Moca may use her to threaten Ran, and she did not wish to get in Ran's way._

_The battle kept going on until Ran was tired. Stamina gave up on her. Ran backed away as Moca kept lunging, until Ran hit the wall._

_"So persistent, same as always~" Moca mocked, "We need to use Your Highness here as a sacrifice to awaken Babanbo-sama~"_

_"That's sick! Y-You wish to bring evil upon the world?!"_

_Moca put her katana on Ran's neck, on the verge of slicing her head off._

_"Ngghhh...!" Ran groaned in pain. She couldn't do anything anymore. So she just shut her eyes, accepting her fate._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Huh?_

_Much to Ran's surprise, Moca was knocked off; while Yukina pinned her to the ground. Moca then raised her sword towards Yukina, but Ran kicked her weapon away before she could lay her blade on Yukina. Now, it was Ran's turn to threaten Moca._

_"I-It was nice knowing you... Moca... I would s-spare you, but I know you would a-attempt this again. Say your last words." says Ran._

_"...Do it. I deserve this, right~?" Moca said, then she maniaclly laughed._

_Not wanting this any further, Ran finally stabbed Moca in her chest. She could then see her best friend's blood seeping out of her body. "Even so... you at least deserve a proper burial."_

_Then Ran immediately faced Yukina, the love of her life, and pulled her into an embrace. "You're safe now..." but she said it in a sad tone. After all, she just murdered her best friend. The tears came back again. Ran couldn't take it back anymore._

_Yukina looked at her with gratitude and sympathy. So Yukina cupped her cheek and wiped the tears off her eyes. "I'm sorry... this is all my fault."_

_"You idiot. Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong." Ran then held Yukina's waist pulled her closer and their lips are getting closer and closer until—_

"GAAAAH!!" Ran shot up out of her bed, with that ridiculous dream she had. She then took deep breaths and uttered, "A-A dream... how could I face Minato-san or Moca like this...?"

Then Ran did her same as always morning routine, and set off to Haneoka; praying that she forgets about this dream.

* * *


	6. Picture Perfect with You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ako dares Yukina for her to take a selfie with her crush that she is sure does not reciprocate her feelings; in exchange for something that Yukina could never, EVER refuse.

"Yukina-san, Yukina-san!!!" Ako ran across the cafeteria grounds of Haneoka, dragging Lisa with her because Ako held her hand. They were running to their destination, a table with a lavender-haired girl sitting on it.

"Ako, slow down!" Lisa sweatdropped wile trying to keep up with Ako. 

When the pair approaced Yukina, Ako immediately pulled Yukina into a hug.

"A-Ako? What gives?" says Yukina.

With that, Ako's expression changed to her signature chuunibyou smirk. "Would you be interested in selling your soul to the Demon Princess Ako?"

"No, thank you. I have to sing for Ro—"

"Not your literal soul! What Demon Princess Ako means emotionally! You must grab your... high-tech rectangle device and take a photo of... you with someone that pleases your eye!!"

"High-tech rectangle device—" Lisa snorted and howled in laughter afterwards. "I-Is that what y-you call a cellphone????" she says while laughing.

"Lisa-nee! It's hard to think of coooooooool lines without Rinrin...!" Ako pouted.

"I don't understand you." Yukina blatantly said.

"Silly, silly Yukina. What Ako means is you take a selfie with your crush, R—" Lisa attempted to explain.

"Hold it right there!" Yukina blushed furiously. "Ako. I refuse."

Ako spoke with confidence and sajd, "Hah! I offer something that you will fall into temptation with. A thousand yen."

Yukina shook her head and said, "I cannot be bought with money."

"The demon princess thinks ahead! How about... a treat to the **cat** cafe?" Ako said, emphasizing the word cat becauss she knew Yukina could NEVER resist.

"C-Cat cafe?! I-I mean n-n-no." Yukina still refused.

Ako then used her trump card, cat ears. She put it on herself and... "Nya~! Nekos will be sad if you don't go! There's no one to pet them, to touch their fur, to—"

"FINE. Why do you want me to have a photo with her so bad??"

"Everyone in Roselia ships it, Yukina. Give us our YukiRan content!" spoke Lisa. "Plus, it's fun watching you struggle like tsundere tomato."

"I'm changing schools, thanks—" Yukina was interrupted by the ever-so-loud school bells, signaling that lunch break was over. "Ah. It's time.

"I expect it later after class, Yukina-san~! The demon princess bids you farewell!" and with that, Ako dashed off to her classroom.

"Yukina~! Good luck. Do it for the cats!" Lisa said then left as well.

_For the cats..._ Yukina thought to herself and smiled. The thought of cats tends to excite her, and Ako managed to use it against her. She walked slowly, thinking of cats while going to class.

After time has fleetingly passed, Yukina's hour of reckoning has come. It was time. Yukina is currently searching every nook and cranny of Haneoka Girls' High School for her red noodle crush. But little does Yukina know, Lisa was following behind.

**"Lisa-san?"** Lisa heard a familiar deep voice, and a tap on her shoulder. It was none other than Ran. However, Ran said that loud enough for Yukina to hear and walk going there.

"R-Ran! Ahaha..." says Lisa. _Shit! Yukina's coming! Think fast, Lisa..._ _!_

"Lisa-san... What are you doing...?" 

"I-I just happened to be passing by~ I must take my leave. Bye!" Lisa hurried off before Yukina would raise any suspicion towards her.

_What was that about...?_ thought Ran.

Meanwhile Yukina was looking at Lisa the whole time. The moment Lisa left, she shifted her attention to the girl of her dreams.

"Mitake-san." Yukina tried to keep it cool.

"Minato-san. Have you come to say Roselia is better?" Ran said in a harsh tone.

"No. I just wish to take a... s-selfie together." _Ouch._

"I'm going to have to ask why."

"Why not?"

Ran sighed, "...Fair enough. Let's get this over with."

Yukina nodded and brought out her phone and opened the camera app. She then moved the phone far from them. They didn't pose, they just simply smiled because of the awkward atmosphere.

With that, Yukina softly smiled and put her phone back in her bag. "Thank you." Without any further context, she left, leaving Ran in utter confusion.

_WHAT is with everyone being weird today?_ thought Ran.

_An absolute win. Not only do I get a photo with her, but I also get a treat to the cat café._ thought Yukina.


	7. One for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina and Ran go to Hazawa Café on their first date as a couple. What would happen next?

Yukina and Ran, hand-in-hand, were on their way to one of the most famous cafés in their area. It was none other than... Hazawa Café. The café that Tsugumi's parents run.

The fact that they are holding hands is so awkward for them, and they were blushing all over. Neither of them were into this touchy-feely thing. Ran had her eyes ahead of her, while Yukina was looking away from her girlfriend.

What ruined the perfectly awkward-yet-serene environment was none other than the infamous Moca-chan.

The moment Moca saw the couple, she decided to be a tease and came to them. "Hand-holding~? That's lewd, you know!" 

"Moca!" Ran exclaimed, and gave a warning glare.

"Easy there, tiger~" Moca said with a chuckle. "You're so fun to tea—"

"Yah! Moca!" Another voice was heard. It was Lisa. She ran here, out of breath. 

"Lisa, please collect your girlfriend." says Yukina.

"You don't even need to ask, Yukina~! I apologize if she ruined anything though." Lisa then turned to Moca, "Let's go, you little rascal."

"I'm your little rascal, babe~" Moca smirked. Lisa just sighed and flicked Moca's forehead. "Owie... that hurt~"

Lisa then took Moca's hand and kissed Moca's forehead. After that, she dragged Moca away. Then the couple of vocalists just looked at each other with a questioning face.

"A-Anyway... Shall we go, Minato-san?"

"Yes."

This time, Ran decided to be a bit bold. Instead of holding her hand; she wrapped a hand around Yukina's waist, pulling the girl closer to her. And yet, Ran's face was as red as her red streak. Meanwhile Yukina jolted at Ran's sudden action, but she didn't resist.

They finally entered the doors of Hazawa Café, and what can be heard is the clinking of porcelain cups and the chattering of the people.

Among the noise, "Welcome to Hazawa— Ah! Ran-chan and Yukina-senpai! What brings you two here?" Tsugumi enthusiastically greeted the two.

"It's our... first date." says Ran.

"Oh! We have an interesting deal for couples! The One for Two Milkshake. It's a rather big milkshake with two straws in it, and couples can share. The flavors are available in chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry!"

"T-The vanilla one sounds good..." Yukina muttered to herself, because she knew Ran disliked sweets.

"What was that?" says Ran. "You want the vanilla one?"

"Yeah..." 

"Alright. A Vanilla One for Two Milkshake please." 

"Yes, of course! Please wait! For the meantime," Tsugumi signalled them to follow her, then she walked to a table for two. "Sit here." With that, she left to assist some other customers.

"I thought you didn't like sweets?" Yukina said.

"True, but your happiness matters more. And besides, bitter milkshakes don't exist."

"But would you like something sweet like this?" Yukina put on a smirk, yet internally screaming. She then stood up on the table, surprising Ran. She leaned closer to kiss Ran's cheek.

 _Oh, it's on. Fuck being all mushy and embarrassed,_ thought Ran. "No." Ran then pulled Yukina's school uniform necktie to bring the person of desire closer to her, and slammed her lips towards the elder's.

There it was, the kind of sweet that Ran wanted. So bad. Yukina's lips taste like candy Ran could get addicted to all day. The expression on Yukina's face made it even better. She was blushing, her eyes wide like saucers, and most importantly... she lost in her own game.

They pulled apart the moment they heard a cough, "Y-Your order is ready... t-t-thanks for waiting!" With that, an embarrassed Tsugumi laid the milkshake down and left.

The milkshake was a rather big glass cup, with two bending straws on the opposite end of the milkshake. The drink was white in color, and it was topped with whipped cream and a cherry.

"T-Thanks for the food." Yukina went ahead, sipping the refreshment. Ran then followed after, and the two drank their milkshake until it was finished.

"Mitake-san, open your mouth." Yukina told her.

"Before that, c-can we call each other by first name...?"

"Mi— R-Ran. Open your mouth, please." Yukina said it again, and Ran happily obliged. Then Yukina grabbed the red fruit and put it on Ran's mouth.

"Thanks. But Y-Yukina, there's something on your face." says Ran. Yukina was about to grab the tissue, but Ran's hand stopped her. "Let me."

Again, Ran pulled Yukina closer and licked the drops of milkshake near her lips. "T-There. All done." Ran then let out a contented smile.

Ran thought that maybe sweets aren't bad at all. Or is it just Yukina? Either way, Ran was happy with how this day turned out.


	8. Would A Morning Kiss Do the Trick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran and her girlfriend Yukina spent the night together at the Mitake household. Ran, being the heavy sleeper she is, refuses to get up in the morning. How will Yukina wake her up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, like, the shortest one I have ever written.

On a Saturday morning, Yukina woke up to the sunlight shining through the window. Her girlfriend's arms and legs were wrapped around her, like a koala. She rubbed her eyes; her vision gradually clearing up. She looked around her surroundings, which was Ran's house.

Then she looked at the spot next her, and there was her girlfriend, fast asleep. Yukina tried to leave the bed, only to get pulled back in.

"Mmmm..." Ran sleepily groaned and cuddled Yukina tighter, not even bothering to open her eyes. "Don't... leave..." 

Yukina turned to face the girl in question and said, "You idiot. It's already morning."

"Yukina's idiot..."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I love you too. Now, get up." Yukina then repeatedly poked on Ran's cheek. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

"Five more minutes... Yukina..."

Yukina sighed in defeat, and gave in. This was quite nice, after all. "Fine. Be grateful I love you." she then snuggled even closer to Ran, and played with her hair. Her short, jet black locks are satisfying to the touch. She stroked it, gently pulled on it, and even braided it.

And so, what remains of the five minutes when Yukina was done with the younger's hair... was spent on staring at her (sort of) angelic face. Her hair was now messy all over, and there was drool dripping from her mouth.

"Ran, your five minutes is up." Yukina softly told her.

"I don't wanna......"

"Please?" Yukina begged but Ran still didn't budge.

 _You know what,_ Yukina had enough of this shit, so she slapped Ran's cheek hard enough to wake her up.

"I'M UP!!!" Ran jolted up in surprise, which followed by a glare into Yukina's eyes. "What was that for? It hurts??????" Ran was rubbing the cheek that Yukina slapped.

"I'm sorry, I had to wake you up."

"Ughhh..." Ran groaned. She didn't want to be awake. She wanted to fall back asleep. She scratched her head in irritation, considering her sleep has been interrupted rudely.

 _ **"Would a morning kiss do the trick?"**_ Yukina cupped Ran's cheek and put her lips on Ran's. Ran then held Yukina's waist to pull her closer.

Then they pulled away, smiling at each other.

"Yes, your morning kiss did do the trick. Now, shall we have breakfast?" says Ran. 

"Please." Yukina then took Ran's hand and went downstairs together.


	9. They Say the Secret Ingredient is... Rivalry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran, out of sheer curiosity, tried out baking lessons at Hazawa Café. But little did she know that a certain someone would be there as well. The person she hated so, so much and would absolutely never ever date. (Or so she says.) How would things turn out this way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to search for a recipe online just for this. 😂 But I sort of used the exact wording—
> 
> (https://www.bettycrocker.com/recipes/ultimate-chocolate-chip-cookies/77c14e03-d8b0-4844-846d-f19304f61c57)

Ran gently opened the door of the all too familiar café that was owned by the parents of her childhood friend and bandmate. It was obviously none other than Hazawa Café.

Upon opening the door, Ran was greeted by the ever-so-cheerful Tsugumi. "Ran-chan! Hello! It's just you at the moment though, but it's about to start in five minutes."

"Hogging the entire class to myself is kind of nice. That way, no one but you can watch me mess up." 

"Ahaha! Please, help yourself to a cookie!" Tsugumi grabbed the plate of the delectable, brown sweets in her hand and gave it to the vocalist. "For this class, you will be baking... cookies!"

"Okay." Ran cooly responded while staring at the door. It was one minute left, and no one still came. 

Well, that was until the door opened and a chime of the bell was heard. And the person was...

...Minato Yukina.

But what was she doing here? Is she not going to spend her time practicing? "I apologize, Hazawa-san. Am I late?" says her.

"No, no! You're just in time!" Tsugumi then clasped her hands together, "Let the cooking—"

"Minato-san. What brings you here?" Ran interrupted, starring at the elder vocalist with a glare.

Yukina just stared expressionless at her and said, "Is something the matter, Mitake-san? I just wish to learn how to bake."

"Ran-chan!" Tsugumi interrupted. "Anyway, let's begin! First; you mix flour, baking soda and a liiiiiiiitle salt!"

Yukina eyed the ingredients, and did as she was told. However, she spilled some of the flour (much to Yukina and Tsugumi's dismay.)

"That's okay, Yukina-senpai! But please do be careful next time!" Tsugumi reassured, "Ran-chan, you done over there?"

"Yes."

"Now! Beat butter, granulated sugar, and brown sugar about until fluffy; while scraping side of bowl occasionally. Then beat in egg and vanilla. Then stir the mixture until it is smooth. Lastly, add the chocolate chips!"

"So..." says Ran, "Butter, the two sugars, then stir. Then eggs and vanilla... then?"

"Stir! Then chocolate chips!"

"Got it."

The two vocalists did as they were told, without spilling anything for once. 

"Very good! Then drop the dough by rounded tablespoonfuls about two inches apart onto ungreased cookie sheets. Then, spread those with a rolling pin. If the cookies are too near, they might end up joined together!"

And so it was done. Tsugumi had already pre-heated their ovens the moment they started, so she put their mixtures in.

Ran stood up out of nowhere and pointed a challenging finger to Yukina, "Hey, Minato-san. I'm sure as hell I made better cookies than you, so let's make a deal. Tsugumi will judge which ones taste better. If I win, you have to admit that Afterglow is better than Roselia." 

"And if I win?"

"...It's up to you." 

"Alright, then. I'm in. But I'm not telling you what I plan if I win."

"Fine."

Forty-five minutes later, the _ding_ of the oven was heard. Tsugumi grabbed her baking glove and brought out Ran's, then Yukina's.

"Alright! I'm your judge in this little game of yours, right?" Tsugumi then grabbed a piece of Ran's and bit it. She tried to chew, but it was too hard. "Ran-chan, these cookies are kind of too hard."

"O-Oh."

"Next, Yukina-senpai." Tsugumi then ate her cookies. It had the right texture, but it was a bit too sweet. "This one takes the cake, Yukina-senpai wins! Sorry, Ran-chan."

Ran frowned, she was too disappointed to hear Yukina's footsteps towards her. Then Ran's eyes widened like saucers when she felt lips on her cheek. Looking at the source, it turns out to be Yukina.

"I took my prize now, thanks." And with that, Yukina has left Hazawa Café. Ran idly sat there, sputteting and having a blushing face.


	10. I Slipped On Ice, And Into Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina wanted to learn how to ice skate, and her girlfriend Ran will teach her how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically writing a winter activity in the middle of summer. Anyway, this fic is very short because I myself am horrible at ice skating.

Ice skating. The sport where you slide around an area full of ice with weird-looking shoes. You either glide gracefully, or fall clumsily.

For Yukina, the second one seemed to be the case. Before she could hang onto the edge of the ice rink, her feet failed her and made her fall on the ice yet again.

"Minato-san!" Ran stopped skating and offered her a hand, helping the elder vocalist up. The latter grabbed it, being careful to not make Ran slip as well. "Should I help—"

"No." Yukina immediately declared; being the hard-head that she is, "I want to learn by myself." Yukina wanted to learn and improve in all sorts of things besides music, fixing one of her flaws in her life.

"Alright." Ran sighed, but nodded. Then she skated a few inches away from Yukina, watching her. _Improving yourself is good, but_ _I hope you rest soon..._

Yukina had a determined look on her face, and tried to skate once more. After moving quite a bit, she lost her balance and was about to fall... again.

But this time, Ran had moved fast enough to catch the love of her life. She held Yukina by the waist and looked into her eyes. "Please be careful, Minato-san. If you keep this up, you might hurt yourself.

"But how am I supposed to—" Yukina protested, but Ran put a finger on her lips.

"Here. Hold my hands." Ran said as she let go of her waist to reach out her hand, and Yukina grabbed them. "Not only will the chances of you slipping lessen, but your inspiration is right in front of you, too."

"Mitake-san!! No fair..." Yukina looked away and blushed. Yukina sometimes hated how much of a flirt Ran could be, despite her tsundere aura.

"Come on." Ran had moved, and Yukina tightened her grip at Ran's arms out of fear. 

They were doing so fine, until Yukina slipped yet again. But she fell forward, towards Ran's chest. And Ran caught her, the same as always.

"I can't have you always falling for me, Minato-san. It's too much for my heart."

"Mitake-san!" 

And with that, they spent another hour ice-skating until they got tired. Yukina's face was beet red all day, and Ran found it amusing the entire time.


	11. Today We Stand Here, United As One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding!AU
> 
> On this memorable yet fleeting day, Yukina and Ran stand together at the in front of the priest, hand in hand... as Yukina is about to bear the last name of Mitake.

Yukina was currently staring at her reflection in the mirror, while her maid of honor and best friend Lisa was styling her hair. Yukina's breaths were rather ragged because she was anxious. Today was a big day for her. Today is the day where she's going to marry the one and only love of her life...

...Mitake Ran.

"Lisa... I'm nervous." Yukina said, while fiddling with some strands of her hair.

"Yukina~! There's nothing to be nervous about! Ran loves you so much, you know~!" Lisa reassured as she continued fixing a strand of hair.

"I know that but... it can't be helped. This day is very important."

"Yukina, relax. Take deep breaths. Now, inhale." Lisa said, and Yukina did so.

"Exhale."

"Inhale."

"Exhale."

"Inhale."

"Exhale."

"Inhale."

"Inhale—"

"Lisa!" Yukina let out an amused laugh.

"See, I made you laugh! Sit back and relax~!" Without any further words, Lisa went back to styling her hair. Lisa hummed to the of tune of Passionate Anthem.

Ah, Passionate Anthem. That song in particular reminded Yukina of all the times that Roselia and Afterglow, or rather just Yukina and Ran, would be on the verge of slitting each other's throats because of rivalry.

_"Oh come on, Minato-san, we all know that Afterglow is better than your edgy and melodramatic Roselia." Ran declared, pointing a finger toward the silverette._

_Yukina just smirked and responded with, "Roselia wouldn't lose to the likes of you, Mitake-san."_

_The rest of Afterglow and Roselia were watching with neutral expression, because they are not surprised anymore. Fights like this would always happen whenever the two bands meet._

_"Hah?! Wanna bet?" screams Ran._

_"Being hot-headed and stubborn won't get you anywhere. If I were you, instead of wasting time picking childish fights with me; I would spend this time practicing." Yukina said, purposely flipping her hair before leaving; with the rest of Roselia following._

_Grumbling and feeling defeated, Ran rushed inside CiRCLE for Afterglow's practice time._

Lisa was done with Yukina's hair. Her hair was styled into a high bun, with her lavender-ish strands sticking out. The right side of her hair was decorated with a silver rose clip. 

Now, it was time for her to work on the make-up.

"It was funny how back in our high school days, you hated each other so much. And now, you both are here, about to marry each other." Lisa spoke, clearing the silence that filled the air.

"I guess opposites do attract." 

"Yukina~! Close your eyes, please? You can talk about your precious Ran, if you wish!"

Yukina closed her eyes, and Lisa began applying peach-colored eyeshadow.

"The more I think about Ran, the more I remember how I first fell in love with her. Then I fall in love all over again."

_"What's wrong? Lost your cool? Or do you secretly like me?" Ran smirked, as she was getting the upper hand. This was another of the vocalists' high school fights._

_Truth be told, Yukina DOES like Ran. However, Yukina refused to admit that because of pride. So she mustered the best serious expression she could pull off and said, "_ _And why would I?"_

_"Then you wouldn't mind if I did this?" Without warning, Ran shoved Yukina to the wall and pinned her there. Yukina froze on the spot. She wanted to push Ran away but her heart refuses._

_What Ran did next pushed Yukina to the edge. She cupped her cheek then inched closer and closer to Yukina's face, until they were only centimeters apart. Yukina closed her eyes, waiting for it. But then, Ran pulled away and laughed. "You should've seen the look on your face, Minato-san."_

_Yukina, under the assumption that Ran doesn't like her back, felt heartbroken by that action. She felt as if Ran was mocking at her for liking her. So Yukina didn't say anything and briskly walked away. When Ran was out of sight, that was when the tears began to fall._

_She rushed into the one of the restrooms in Haneoka and went inside one of the stalls. Yukina just sat there crying, with her arms hugging her knees._

_Yukina started murmuring her thoughts out loud, assuming she was alone, "I-I like you... what about it...? I'm sorry... You probably like Aoba-san. T-That's okay. What is there to like about me anyway?"_

_Yukina knew she had to go outside because lunch break was almost over, so she hesitantly did. Yukina wished the ground would just swallow her whole._

_But the moment she went out, she just HAD to see the person she wanted to avoid. So she ran, as fast as she could._

_Then Yukina felt a grip on her wrist._

_Yukina immediately swatted the hand away and glared at her; saying, "What do you want from me...?! Do you wish to humiliate me, Mi—!"_

_"No! I don't!" Ran immediately looked down in shame, "The teasing... that was Moca's idea. I just wanted to confess to you... because I-I like you too. And I heard everything you said."_

_Yukina said nothing and slumped into Ran's arms, with the latter hugging her back._

Meanwhile, Ran was at the church; waiting for her beloved. Ran was fiddling at her tuxedo's necktie. She watched every important person in the wedding walk through the aisle, but where was her future wife?

"Chillax, Raaaaan~! Minato-san will come soon~" Moca whispered to Ran and gave her a pat on the back, then she went to her seat as Ran's maid of honor.

Then, Lisa came in. _But wait, if Lisa-san is here, then that means..._

Seconds after, a figure in a gorgeous white gown was there; walking closer and closer towards Ran. This is it. This is her future wife. And next to her is her father, Mr. Minato.

Mr. Minato sat back; and Yukina finally walked up to Ran, smiling at her.

"Y-You look gorgeous..." Ran said, awe-struck.

"You look handsomely beautiful, my future wife."

While the couple was basically staring at each other with lovey-dovey eyes, a rather joyful shout was heard. They looked at the direction of the noise, only to see a person backflipping towards them.

"Yahoo~! I'm gonna make Ran and Yukina smile today by being the priest in their wedding~!" says the familiar blonde that seems to radiate positive energy wherever she goes.

"Tsurumaki-san?!"

"Kokoro?!"

Not only the couple, but everyone else in the wedding who knows Kokoro was beyond shocked to see she had been made the priest. But they know why, it was the doing of Kokoro's bodyguards also known as The Suits.

"Everyone~! We are gathered here today to the marriage ceremony of Mitake Ran and Minato Yukina, and the ceremony that brings smiles to everyone here! Anyway, before I start, would anyone like to object?? That'd be sad, though!" says Kokoro.

"I—" Sayo stood up. She didn't mean this, though. She just lost a bet to Hina fair and square, so she had no choice but to say it as a joke. However, the suits were already behind her. Intimidated by the bodyguards, she sat back down. "N-Never mind."

"Okay~! What happens next again...?" Kokoro paused for a while, trying to remember what are they supposed to go next. "Aha! The vows~! Promises are nice, and they make people smile! Yukina, if you may~?" Kokoro then handed the microphone to Yukina.

"Remember way back then when we got together in the weirdest way? You teased me to confess to me, which gave me anxiety. But then, you compensated that in more ways than one. The way you manage to make me smile, the way you'd always support me in everything I do. I'm thankful for you to have come into my life. I vow to stay by your side, and fully devote myself to you. That is all." 

Kokoro grabbed the microphone again and said, "Waaaah~!! When are you not fully devoted? But please stay that way! Next up, Ran!!!" 

Ran, who in possession of the microphone, spoke; "About making you cry, I'm sorry about that. When you cried, I wanted to strangle Moca so badly for messing this up. But it turns out, in the end, Moca didn't mess anything up. Had it not been for Moca, I wouldn't grow the confidence to confess to you; and we would not be standing here right now. You know, you complete me. Even back when you were still my rival, you were one of my motivations because I wanted to beat you. But now, you are one of my motivations because I fell in love with you. I vow to show you how much I love and care for you, same as always."

"Okay! Please, exchange rings~!"

Ran took off her ring, and slid it into Yukina's finger. Then she let Yukina do the same.

"Now! Raaaaaan! Do you accept Yukina as your beautiful wife~?"

"I do."

"And you, Yukinaaaaa! Do you accept Ran as your beautiful wife as well~?"

"I do."

Kokoro clasped her hands together and happily announce, "Alright! You may nooooooooow, kiss the bride!"

This is the moment everyone's been waiting for. Ran lifted the veil covering Yukina's face, and sealed her lips with a kiss. She wrapped her hands around Yukina's waist, while she felt Yukina's arms around her neck.

Ran pulled away with a smile and spoke, "I love you, Mitake Yukina."

Yukina smiled back and replied, "I love you too, Mitake Ran."

The echoing cheers and the loud claps were resonating all over the church, because the Mitake couple is finally and officially married.


	12. Adopted Under the Pouring Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested; Cat Hybrid!AU
> 
> Ran finds a mysterious girl in a hoodie in the midst of raining. The girl turned out to be a half-cat and a half-human. How would Ran and this girl's story unfold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaahhh this was my first request ever, did I do it right...? Owner Ran x Yukinyan! I tried, I'm so sorry! ;;
> 
> A little warning, angst up ahead!

"Tch, what is this rain?" Ran muttered to herself. After Afterglow's same as always band practice, she had immediately decided to go home. But to her dismay, it was raining. She had brought out her black umbrella and started going home.

But as Ran passed by Hazawa Café, she saw a girl sitting near the door who was hugging her knees. She had a black hoodie on, blocking the entire view of her face. The only feature that could be seen of her was strands of silver-ish lavender hair.

Out of sympathy, Ran approached this girl.

"What are you doing here? Please go home." Ran spoke with kindess, not to scare the girl.

"I... have no home..." the girl said quietly.

Ran's eyes widened, and she felt the sudden urge to help this girl. "What? What happened?"

"...I'm a freak." 

"Don't say that, I'm sure you aren't." Ran then thought of something, but she isn't certain if her father would allow. But there's no harm in trying, right? "How about this... live with me?"

The girl with the hoodie looked up to meet Ran's eyes with a glare, "Are you sure? You'll just leave me eventually, like everyone else."

Ran saw those golden eyes full of pain, sadness, and anxiety. As if her body was moving on its own accord, she pulled the hooded girl into a warm and reassuring embrace. "I promise, I won't hurt you. Okay?"

The girl could feel that Ran was sincere with her words. However, she has decided that she would be the last person she'd trust in this. If Ran were to hurt here, she would lose her faith in all of humanity. The girl reluctantly agreed and spoke, "Okay."

Ran stood up, then she reached out a hand to the girl to help her up. "By the way, what's your name? I'm Ran. Mitake Ran."

The girl grabbed on to Ran's hand and helped her up. "Minato Yukina."

"Yukina, huh... So tell me. Why do you think you're a freak?"

Yukina flinched at Ran's question. She didn't want her to know but it was better now, so she won't have your hopes up. Slowly, she slid off the hood in her head; revealing cat ears. "I'm... half-cat..."

"What? That's it? If anything, you look cute." Ran smiled and pet Yukina's hair. Yukina instinctively purred in happiness, but seconds later she stopped herself. For Yukina, it was unusual for an individual to find someone like her cute. "Come on. Let's go home."

Ran grabbed her umbrella and raised it, shielding both herself and the feline from the rain. Then they went to the Mitake Residence, hand-in-hand.

When they arrived, Ran closed the umbrella and went inside with Yukina. 

"Ran. How was prac—" Ran's father spoke the moment he was aware of his daughter's presence. "Who's she?"

"D-Dad, I have something to say first..." Ran spoke, with all nervousness in her, "This is Yukina. She's a half-cat who's all alone and has no home to go to. Can she live with us...?"

"Absolutely not. How are you even going to take care of her?" says Ran's father. Yukina, who was scared of him, hid behind Ran's back.

"Come on, Dad! I'll do everything I can, I swear!"

Ran's father looked at Ran, then at Yukina. "Miss... Yukina, was it?"

"Y-Yes, s-s-sir." Yukina said, still hiding behind Ran.

"I see you're already growing fond of my daughter, and my daughter seems to be fond of you as well... Alright. Fine. She can stay." 

Ran and Yukina looked at each other and smiled. Ran then held Yukina's hand to guide her to the room where she'll sleep.

"This was my room, but it's our room now. You can sleep next to me."

"E-Eh?!"

"Or would you rather not—"

"I'm not saying I-I don't want it..!"

Ran smiled, admiring how cute the feline was. She then stood up and fumbled into her closet, picking out clothes for Yukina. It was some black shirt and Ran's old jogging pants back in Junior High. "Here, take a shower and change into these."

Yukina, without saying anything, grabbed the pieces of clothing and went to the shower room. Minutes later, Yukina came back into Ran's room which was now her room as well.

"You look... nice. But wait." In Ran's hand was one of her old chokers, so she put it on Yukina. When that was done, Ran smiled at the girl in front of her and pat her head. "There." 

Yukina blushed at the action and looked away from Ran's direction and flopped onto the bed. "Sorry, but I'm... tired... and sleepy..." 

"H-Here. I'll sleep next to you." Ran said as she lied down next to Yukina, but her back was facing the said girl. Ran lowkey wanted to hug her, but she didn't want to make Yukina feel uncomfortable.

Ironically, it was Ran who dozed off to sleep instead of Yukina. There are so many thoughts running around in Yukina's mind. Why was Ran so kind to her? What did Ran want from her? It's all the same in the end, right? Ran will leave her too eventually, she's certain of it.

The next day, Yukina woke up with Ran already missing at her side. Yukina assumed that Ran already went to school, because when they met she had her summer uniform on. 

Yukina went downstairs, and saw food on the table with a note on it.

_Hello, Yukina. Here, I left some food for you. I'm busy with work whereas Ran has school. Eat well and take care._

_\- Mr. Mitake_

The food was just your traditional omelette rice, a perfect breakfast meal. Yukina grabbed a spoonful of the food and put it into her mouth. "It's... delicious." She said to herself. When she was done, she washed the dishes.

For the next few hours, nothing really important happened in the Mitake household because Yukina spent the entire day watching television. Her ears would perk up, and her tail would happily sway around as she enjoys watching the little characters moving around.

That was until, she got bored of it. She turned off the TV and laid on Ran's bed, thinking about random things. 

_It's nice to be here. I like it here. The atmosphere here is kinder than the homes of anyone else who took me in. B-But then again... Ran and her father will... No! Why am I thinking of this AGAIN? Damn it... stop overthinking! Aaaaahh, who am I kidding? They'll leave me in the end. Maybe they want something from me...? I can't tell what though... I guess the least I could do is enjoy my time here while I'm still wanted._

That was when Yukina had it. She couldn't believe she was having an anxiety panic attack out of nowhere. Tears couldn't stop falling in Yukina's eyes, and Yukina's body can't stop shaking. So she enveloped herself in the blanket and curled into a ball.

She hated this. She hated how she was overthinking but she believed it was better that way than to be idealistically stupid. Why did people have to think of her as some monster because she had cat ears and a tail? She was disowned by her own parents, and everyone who took her in was nice at the start but kicks her out in the end. What could be so different here?

"Yukina, I'm home." A familiar deep voice was heard, and yet Yukina didn't budge from her spot.

"Yukina?" Again, no response was made by the cat girl. "I'm going upstairs."

The door creaked opened, and Ran was unable to see Yukina. Yukina covered her mouth so that sniffles wouldn't come out of her mouth. However, that failed so Ran heard it. Her eyes widened in worry and she uncovered the blanket, revealing a trembling Yukina with red and puffy eyes.

Ran rushed to Yukina's side and held her hands to comfort her. "Yukina! What happened?"

"I-I can explain-!"

"I'm giving you time to explain."

Yukina gave out a long pause before she softly said, "...W-What is it that you want from me?"

"I want nothing from you. I approached you because I was concerned and I care about you. And no, I do not plan to—"

"T-That's nonsense. You'll leave me in the end, right? Just like everyone else... It's always been this way. It's a never ending cycle of taking me in and throwing me out... All because I'm a—"

"Listen to me when I'm talking!" Ran slammed the wall in anger and Yukina stoped blabbering. She couldn't believe that she was speaking so lowly of herself. This isn't her fault, but this needs to stop. And Ran will try her best to end it. Ran's gaze softened then she pulled the girl into an embrace and said, "I'm sorry for that... but I already told you. I wouldn't do that. I would never kick you out of this house for no valid reason. Cross my fingers, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

Yukina didn't speak and reciprocated Ran's hugs, and just cried tears of joy on her shoulder. She was truly grateful for crossing fates with a girl named Mitake Ran.


	13. A Waltz of Alluring Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ballroom party was is currently occurring in one of the most well known livehouses, CiRCLE. Ran took this as the perfect time to confess to a certain elder vocalist, or possibly dance with her. But being the awkward little shit that she is, she struggles to do so.

It was very, very lively at CiRCLE at the moment. There are girls in ball gowns, each chit-chatting and admiring each other. The soothing violin was playing in the background, which calms the atmosphere quite a bit. Various decorations such as roses and glitters were decorated all over the said venue.

Among the crowd of girls, was a now-problematic one named Mitake Ran. She's wanted to ask a certain senpai out; but how can she if she was here with the girls of Afterglow, blushing and stuttering?

"I-I can't do this!" Ran groaned in frustration, and covered her face. "It's not like she'd accept it anyway..."

"You won't know until you try, Ran!" Tomoe objects.

"Ahhh come on Raaaaaan~! You're sooooooo lame. Stop being a coward~" teases Moca.

Ran glares at Moca and says, "You are literally worst person that I've met, Moca." 

"But you love me~"

Himari stopped sipping her chocolate drink and says, "Tsugu, work your magic."

"Please, Ran-chan! You can do it!" cheers Tsugumi.

But how could anyone even resist the adorable cinnamon roll known as Hazawa Tsugumi? Ran just looks at the other four and sighs, reluctantly giving in to Afterglow's pushes of encouragement.

"Fine... I'll do it." Ran briskly walked off to find the girl she likes, all the while fiddling with her red gown's skirt. She could see all of Poppin' Party laughing together, Kokoro doing various acrobatics in a gown while the other members of Hello! Happy World are watching, and all of Pastel*Palettes that are admiring each other's looks.

But where was Roselia?

Ran was staring at the floor and so lost in thought, until she felt a bump on her shoulder. She looked up to see the person, only to see that she was her target.

"I apologize for that, Mitake-san." says her.

"No need to apologize. But anyway..." Ran paused and her cheeks flushed as red as her red noodle. "...would you... l-like to be my date for the day?"

Yukina's eyes widened for a split second, then they reverted back to their calm state. "S-Sure."

"S-So... where would you like to go first, while the dance hasn't started...?"

"Can we sit outside? The stars seem to be pretty tonight." Yukina let out a soft smile.

 _Fuck. That was cute??? Minato-san, this is illegal._ thought Ran as her heart raced. Ran took a hold of the elder's hand and intertwined them with her own, while leading her to Yukina's destination.

Yukina sat down on the side of the stairs that lead towards CiRCLE's door, adjusting her midnight purple gown. Ran just sat next to her, looking up the sky.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, yeah?" Yukina said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah... but you know what else is beautiful?" Ran then stared into Yukina's golden orbs, lowkey feeling lost in them.

"What?"

"Y-You." Ran blushed once more, "Actually, I— uh... how do I say this... I-I like you. No... I think I love you already. IloveeverytingaboutyouandI—"

"Mitake-san. Slow down." Yukina took a deep breath, then held Ran's hands. "I think I love you too, idiot. At first, I just simply acknowledged you as my rival. But as time flew by, I felt something whenever I see you... it turns out it was love."

Ran smiled. That was all she needed to hear. She cupped Yukina's cheek and gently carressed it, making the latter turn red. Ran leaned forward towards Yukina's lips, and Yukina did the same. Their faces inched closer and closer, until the gap between their lips are completely closed.

Ran savored every second of it, and pulled Yukina by the waist so she could savor it more. Ran had her eyes open, staring at an ethereal Yukina whose face was illuminated by the stars in the night sky.

Yukina's arms snaked towards Ran's neck. Yukina had her eyes closed, because she feels the love and security in this kiss. She wanted to fully embrace Ran.

Out of breath, they slowly pulled away. They still had their eyes on each other, enticed by the other's majestic beauty.

"Shall we go back inside, Minato-san?" 

"Yes. I believe it is time for the dance."

"Ah, about that... would you like to dance with me?"

"Silly Mitake-san, you didn't even have to ask."

And with that, the girls went inside to see everyone else already dancing. The lights are dim, while the spotlight shining on the girls contrasted the darkness.Oh no, they were late. But that's fine, better late than never right? 

Ran held Yukina's waist with one hand, and held Yukina's hand in the other. Whereas Yukina put her free hand on Ran's shoulders. They moved around gracefully; stepping, sliding, and swaying. They could feel the love in this waltz, and they never wanted this moment to end.

Ran let go of Yukina's waist, only to spin her around. Yukina spun and spun, returning right back into Ran's loving arms. They had eye contact and smiled at each other, and then returned to dancing.

A little more steps before the music was on the verge of ending. It was time for the finale, and everyone in the room knew that. Yukina drooped down, relying on Ran's arm for support. Ran, who was holding her, leaned in to steal another kiss and rose back up quickly.

"That concludes tonight's ballroom night, folks!" Marina happily announced, "Hope you all had fun~! See you next time!" The lights brightened up once more, hurting some of the girls' eyes.

Yukina turned to Ran and said, "This was nice, but I must go."

Yukina turned around to leave, but Ran stopped her. "Wait. I didn't ask you this properly... w-will you become my girlfriend?"

Yukina wrapped Ran in a hug, with the girl in question reciprocating it. "Of course. I love you, Mi— Ran."

"I love you, too... Yukina."


	14. Escaping the Royal Arranged Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royalty!AU, (1/3)
> 
> It was time for Princess Yukina, the heiress to the throne of the Minato kingdom, to take over the kingdom. All that was needed is a fixed marriage with some prince that she didn't even know. Not wanting to be wedded to some stranger, Yukina turns to the option of running away.

Princess Yukina was sitting at the family table, having the finest beef streak for dinner. She took each portion of meat carefully, trying her best to look prim and proper.

To Yukina, this was a pain to maintain. Imagine always requiring to have proper posture and good tone of speaking. Because of all this royalty shit, she fails to truly express who she is. Sometimes, she wished she was just a normal citizen of this world.

The sound of clattering plates and clinking cups were unheard of when her mother, the queen, spoke; "Yukina, dear. I have something important to say."

"Yes, mother?"

"I believe that it is time for you to rule our kingdom. But in order for you to do that... you must first find a suitor to take your hand in marriage and aid you in ruling this kingdom. Does anyone come to mind?"

Yukina looked around in panic and hesitatnly spoke, "N-No, mother."

Her father then spoke and said, "If that is the case, then a fixed marriage with a prince is needed. Fortunately, there is also another kingdom who is willing as well."

"But father, I do not wish to be wedded to a stranger!" Yukina raised her voice, regretting it seconds later. "I-I apologize for that tone, father."

"Yukina, we do not have a choice. We are growing too old and you are at a proper age to deal with the kingdom." says her father.

"But what about you and mother? Were you not married according to your own free will?"

"We were set up at an arranged marriage, too. However, we truly fell in love with each other as time passed by. You are likely to experience the same fate."

"But—!"

His father slammed the table and exclaimed, "Enough! Go to your room."

Without anymore words, Yukina briskly walked upstairs and collapsed on her bed. Being a princess is already exhausting in all kinds of ways, but how much more if she is supposed to marry someone she doesn't know?

She hugged her oh so favorite stuffed toy of a cat, and was on the verge of tears. Various ideas filled her thoughts as the tears kept falling and falling.

_Why did it have to be this way? Is this what being a princess is like? Never ending suffering, masking, and fake-smiling? Having all these riches are nice, but at the price of being someone who I am not? It is indeed not worth it._

_Whatever do I do to get myself out of this misery? Taking my own life is very much foolish, and it would cause an uproar in the entire kingdom as well. Oh, what am I to do?_

_Being a normal human being instead of some royal princess must be nice, right? Not having much, but having the freedom to express themselves and truly smile. Having the joy of forming friendships, or even falling in love. Whereas I am always secluded in my own room, void from socializing with anyone besides the castle maids and my family._

_Ah, how about I escape from this place? Where I live a new life as a new person? Where I change myself completely into a disguise, but mayhaps be able to express who I am? It sounds... thrilling. But what would be my fake name if I were to bump into anyone else? Hmmm... Yukina... Nakiyu... Nayuki... Naoki! Mi... sawa Naoki!_

_I got it. I shall flee from this kingdom tomorrow at dawn, where there are less guards awake._

Yukina smiled to herself with her newly-concocted plan, with her eyes all red and puffy from shedding tears. Slowly but surely, the princess fell asleep.

Her alarm clock rang, signaling that it was dawn. It was, like, three in the morning. Yukina groggily shut the noisy thing up and rubbed her eyes. But where would she escape without making a ruckus? And where would she go? Boy, she did not think this through.

Yukina checked around the manor to see if everyone is asleep, and it seems that the coast is clear. Yukina took slow and silent steps, ensuring not to awaken anyone.

Was she able to step out of the door? She is about to... or so she thinks.

"Your Highness? May I ask why you are awake at this time?" a familiar voice was heard. Yukina glanced at the direction of the voice, only to see the maid to whom she was closest to. Hikawa Sayo.

"Sayo... can you... keep a secret?"

"Why ye— Wait. Are you thinking of... running away?" Sayo said, perspective as always. Yukina didn't say anything and softly nodded. "But why?"

Yukina told Sayo in a hushed whisper, "I... do not wish to be a princess anymore. It is too tiring, and it gave me nothing but suffering."

"Is that not being selfish, Your Highness?"

"My parents do not even talk to me outside of my duties and training as a princess. I am forced to be someone I am not. Please..."

Sayo could feel the genuine pain in Yukina's tone and expression, so she hesitantly gave in to the royal's request. "Fine, but please come this way. I shall set up your disguise in my residence. Hurry, now."

Yukina took Sayo's hand, letting the maid guide her to her house. 

"Please, sit in that chair over there. And do be quiet, my sister is currently asleep." Sayo said, and Yukina obliged. Sayo brought out various hairstyling accessories. She cut Yukina's long hair into a shoulder-length cut, and dyed her hair from a raven black to a light sliverish-lavender.

"Do you know how to put on eye contacts, Your Highness?"

"Yes, I do."

Sayo smiled and put on blue contacts on the girl, to cover her golden orbs.

"Only take these off around people you trust on your journey, okay? I understand how much of a pain it is to wear these forever."

"Yes, Sayo. I know. I am not a fool."

Sayo grabbed random clothes from her wardrobe and gave it to Yukina. It was a rather brown baggy long-sleeve with some brown cotton pants. "Wear these, Your Highness."

Yukina took the garments and went to Sayo's bathroom, and put it on herself. She looked at herself in the mirror, and she noticed she was entirely like a different person. Yukina then came out, and Sayo admired her look.

"I have but one question. What is your name?"

"Misawa Naoki."

"Well then, Naoki, I wish you the best regards on your journey. I hope you never forget me."

"Sayo, I would never. I appreciate all of your help. Thank you so much."

Without further ado, Yukina left the Hikawa residence; and eventually ran away from the area of the entire Minato kingdom. This was a new journey for Yukina, or should I say Naoki. Who and what would await this little runaway princess?


	15. Escaping the Royal Arranged Marriage II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royalty!AU, (2/3)
> 
> After running away to god knows where; Yukina is unfortunately stopped by a mysterious being, leading Yukina into grave peril. Meanwhile, will the current rulers of the Minato kingdom notice that their heiress is gone?

Yukina walked around the unknown area aimlessly. She was currently at the streets of another city that is quite far from her own. She was currently on the brink of collapsimg due to fatigue, and yet she had no pleace to go. Nevertheless, Yukina thought that it was better to suffer this way than back at home.

One very careless mistake that Yukina did, is that she forgot to request some ration from Sayo so that she would not hunger. 

And now, she was suffering the price of her own recklessness.

Additionally, it was dark and scary since it's still dawn... but the sun was gradually rising.

"Hey, you." Yukina heard a deep feminine voice as she felt the person grab her neck and point a knife at it. "Give all your money and no one gets hurt."

Yukina's eyes widened in terror, and her heart was racing abnormally fast in fear. "I-I apologize but I do not have any money..."

"Ehhh???" The person pushed Yukina into the wall, allowing Yukina to see that the attacker was a girl with raven hair with a crimson red streak on her left. The girl appears to be wearing an all-black outfit. 

The unknown girl touches Yukina's waist, gradually sliding down into her pockets. To her dismay, she indeed could not find anything.

"Tch, that's lame. But you don't seem to be from here. Say... what's your name?"

"M-Misawa Naoki."

"Mita—" The girl paused abruptly and spoke once again, "Mitazaki Hana. Know what, wanna come with me instead? I'll take good care of you there."

Yukina, fear overlapping her, says nothing.

Hana takes a deep breath, realizing that she may have scared the poor girl. "I'm sorry for that, okay? I won't hurt you again. You seem to be needing help so..."

Did Yukina have a choice? She was going to be damned either way. "Okay... Mitazaki-san."

"There we go, come on, Misawa-san."

Hana traversed to a dark alleyway, with Yukina following close behind. Hana stops at the dead end, and stomps her feet thrice. Upon that action, a hole opened up on the ground and swallowed the two. Afterwards, the hole closed up by itself.

The hole led them to a messy hideout. There was an ivory-blonde haired girl munching on a bun, a redhead playing video games with a pink-haired girl, and there was a brown-haired girl watching the two girls play.

The brown-haired noticed the two and said, "R—" but she paused the moment she saw Yukina. "Hana-chan! Who is this?"

"Ah, yeah yeah. Everyone!" Hana slammed the table, to get everyone's attention. "This is Misawa Hana, and she'll be officially joining us here."

"I-It is indeed pleasant to meet you a-all." 

"I'm Aoba Moca~ I loooooove bread!" says the ivory blonde-haired girl while flailing around with her bun.

The redhead put down her controller for a while and said, "Udagawa Tomoe! Don't you forget!"

"Himari Uehara here~!" the pink-haired girl gave a peace sign to Yukina.

"I'm Hazawa Tsugumi. Would you like some bread?" says the brown-haired girl.

Yukina's eyes lit up and was about to accept until Moca said,"Tsuguuuuu! Noooo! My buns!!"

Hana walked up to Moca, hitting her in the head, "You fucking idiot."

Tomoe grabbed one of Tsugumi's bread and waved it in front of Yukina's mouth, "Naoki! Open your mouth!" Yukina did, and Tomoe put the bread gently on her mouth.

Hana coughed, grabbing everyone's attention once again. "Misawa-san. Let me explain what this shit is about. We are a group of outlaws... but we only engage when we think it is needed to do so. That explains why I spooked you back there. Considering that you are a foreigner, you seemed kind of suspicious so I had to scare you away. Also, Hana isn't my real name, it's just a disguise for me because I was an exile back from where I came from. These people took me in when I needed help the most, same way I took you in. My real name is a secret for now, of course."

"So Naoki-chan, how'd you end up here?" Himari curiously asked, and the four other girls turned to Yukina.

"I-I'm afraid I cannot say for now..."

"That's alright." Hana spoke once again, "Anyway, since you're one of us now... I'm going to have to train you at melee combat, bow handling, and quick thinking."

Yukina nodded then smiled, because she thinks she finally had friends for the first time. This outlaw thing is dangerous and scary, but she felt happiness somehow. She was thankful the cogs of fate had brought her here, instead of some other dangerous place.

"WHERE IS YUKINA?!" King Minato's fist clenched in frustration, then put his hand on his forehead.

"I-I do not know, sire." said one of the most trusted soldiers in the kingdom.

"I demand you all search the entire area for her!" And the moment those words left the king's mouth; soldiers came scattering by the entire area, checking house by house.

Until the moment of doom has come, a guard came knocking at the Hikawa residence.

Sayo's younger sister, Hina, had opened the door for them. "Yes, yes, how may I help you?"

"May we thoroughly investigate this house?"

"Ehhhh? What for? This isn't very boppin', ya know?"

Footsteps can be heard from the stairs, along with Sayo's voice. "Hina? Who—" Sayo's eyes widened when she saw the guard, knowing the reasom of his presence all too well. But even so, she played it dumb. "I beg your pardon?"

"We are to check every house for the clue of Princess Yukina's current whereabouts. Now, if I may?" says the palace guard impatiently.

"Y-Yes. Of course."

So the guard did what he must, checking every nook and cranny of the Hikawa house. The guard thought it was clear, until his eyes laid upon a familiar object... Yukina's cat plushie.

Hina was there, standing dumbfounded and utterly confused with the present events that are unveiling.

"So Her Highness has been here. What is her business here?" says the guard, waving the stuffed animal at Sayo's field of vision.

Fortunately enough, Sayo was good with deception if the time was right for it. "Her Highness has approached me for private royal study sessions, as she struggles to understand such. Surely, she must have left that here by mistake. After that, I do not know where she has gone."

"I see... Then, I am do— Wait. There is one last place I have not checked." The guard went back upstairs and opened the closets... and there he found Yukina's nightgown.

"Miss Hikawa, I am going to have to ask why Her Highness' clothes are here."

Should Sayo claim that the gown was Hina's? No. That is very unlikely, because the Hikawa residence is quite low on funds. Should Sayo claim that she left her nightgown as well? But why would Yukina change clothes for lessons? Even if she did, the princess is not THAT forgetful.

Sayo was at a dead end. 

"Well? I do not have all day."

Sayo cannot tell them the truth, that would be breaking her promise to Yukina. And she was willing to keep this promise, even at the cost of her own life.

Until, Hina spoke up, trying to defend her elder sister with what she knows so far. "Her Highness had a boppin' sleepover here after the lessons! Then she gave me the nightgown because she said it would look boppin' on me. The next day, when we woke up, she already left our home!"

"That is impossible. His Majesty, the king, would never approve of the princess interacting with the commonfolk for such nonsense. Now where is she, or I will tell the king!"

Sayo looked at Hina with an apologetic look, to which the younger reciprocated with a worried look. The Sayo glared at the guard, "I'm afraid I cannot tell."

The guard clutched Sayo's arm and dragged her towards the king's palace.

"Sis!" Hina tried to grab Sayo, but she was too far from reach. Hina just sat there, mourning over the loss of her sister.

At the kingdom palace, the guard bowed infront of the king and showed him Sayo. "Sire, the princess has been in her house but she refuses to tell where she has gone."

"Sayo?! But why?" says the queen.

Sayo gave them a determined look, knowing she was going to face execution. "Sire, madame, with all due respect... I cannot leak where the princess is."

"You dare commit treason to us? We trusted you, Sayo. But... off with your head!" And with that, more guards dragged Sayo, but to the guillotine this time.

A few seconds before Sayo was about to meet death, she softly spoke. _"Be happy wherever you are, Yukina."_ The blade of the guillotine came rushing down, and down... decapitating Sayo's head.

Back to the throne room, the king and queen were deeply troubled. Where could their daughter have gone? Who else would rule for them? Is this the end of the reign of the Minato heritage? All these thoughts about the kingdom, and yet not a single thought about Yukina's well-being. This is the type of parents that Yukina has, one more factor that made the princess run away.

But the king isn't giving up Yukina just yet.

"Search the neighboring cities! She must be hiding somewhere there, but she cannot hide forever!"

And so, it was done. Would the guards be able to find Yukina?


	16. Escaping the Royal Arranged Marriage III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royalty!AU, (3/3)
> 
> As Yukina and the gang spent more and more time together, she couldn't help but feel a certain feeling of affinity towards the mysterious Hana. Will Yukina reveal the truth about herself as she confesses? Meanwhile, will the palace guards be able to find Yukina?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream already exists during medieval times, right? Also, this chapter may be longer than the other two.

It turns out that these group of people were known as Afterglow, which they said was based on the setting on the sun. Yukina didn't know why, but she thinks it's beautiful.

Yukina and the rest of Afterglow grew closer. Moca would tease the hell out of her, Himari tries out various fashions with her, she'd play games with Tomoe, Tsugumi would teach her how to bake...

And lastly, she'd have her every day training with Hana.

Yukina enjoyed every single moment on this secret hideout, as well as the company of the five girls she had met. Especially the presence of the one who led her into this chaos, Mitazaki Hana.

Was Yukina falling in love? Or did Yukina simply just favor Hana over everyone else here? Even so, does Hana feel the same? Hana this, Hana that, had been what filled Yukina's line of thought lately.

At the present time; only Yukina, Himari, and Moca was on the hideout. Everyone else was out doing their own errands.

"Naoki!" Himari had a proud smile on her face, pointing her finger at Yukina, "Since I won that contest of ours, you're gonna have to be the one to go out shopping for snacks for me~!"

Himari and Yukina a littler wager, whoever's the loser would buy the winner some food.

"Yes, Himari, I know. What would you like?"

"Ice cream!"

Moca chimed with her signature teasing and said, "But Hii-chan, you'll gain weight again~!"

"Moca!!!!" An angry Himari chased the devious Moca. It was like a game of cat and mouse.

Yukina sighed and laughed, "I shall return, okay? Moca, please leave Himari alone." 

Since Yukina was now a little familiar of the area, she at least knew where to go. Yukina left their secret base, and went on her way to the local inn. _It's this way, right?_

Meanwhile, unknown to Yukina, five palace guards under disguise happened at the inn of this city at that time.

Yukina came inside, and went to the clerk who was on the counter. "Hello, I would like a pint of ice cream."

"Sure thing! What flavor?"

"Chocolate, please."

"Coming right up!"

Meanwhile, one guard whispered to the others, "The voice of that silver-haired girl, it seems oddly familiar."

"Indeed... it sounds like..." says another.

"The princess!" chorused the rest in a whisper.

"But let us not jump into conclusions. We must follow this girl first."

"Or, we could plan. The princess speaks in a proper manner, so if that were the case... then it is most definitely her. One of us may engage conversation towards the lady?"

"Sounds like a plan. The rest us will hide."

Shifting the attention back to Yukina, she was holding the cold treat in her hands. "Thank you very much." With that, she paid the fee and left the inn.

Yukina was walking casually, heading back to her home (the hideout). On the way there, she spotted a stray cat and stopped to admire it.

"Cats are truly adorable..." Yukina muttered to herself and tried to pet the cat, only for it to walk away. "Too bad."

Suddenly, one of the disguised guards approached Yukina and said, "Miss, where did you buy that ice cream?"

Yukina's eyes widened, because she knew that voice and the reason why he was here. Yukina wasn't dumb. Even so, she decided to play along and pointed to the direction opposite of her. "It is that way. Now, I must go, for I am in a hurry because this ice cream would definitely melt." 

Yukina sprinted as fast as she can to avoid them, but where should she go? She can't go back to the hideout now because she refuses to drag the rest of Afterglow into danger. In the end, she just ran to whichever alleyway was nearest.

However, that action just led Yukina to her doom. The guard from earlier along with the other guards had her cornered. Yukina just stood there frozen in fear, tightly clutching to the ice cream.

"We knew you sounded familar, but it seems we have finally found you... _Princess Yukina._ "

Yukima dropped the ice cream and covered her ears in panic, tears beginning to fill her eyes once again. She didn't want to hear those words again. If she were to be called by her real name, she wants it as just Yukina. No 'princess', no 'your highness', or any sort of royal title.

"Come on, please come back to us. We miss you dearly."

"N-No." Yukina knows they're only even trying to get her back for the bounty reward given by her father, the king. They don't give a flying fuck about Yukina as an individual.

"It's such a shame, though. That maid Sayo? She died trying to protect you, but it all went to waste because we found you in the end. Therefore, Sayo is useless."

This was when Yukina snapped. How could they just defile the kind person that gave up her life in exchange for Yukina getting out of this royal hellhole? With a trembling voice, she shouted, "Do not say such crude things about Sayo!" 

She didn't even want to engage in combat, as she knows it's stupid. Who in their right mind would engage in a five-versus-one fight? She just unsheathed her hidden knife and lunged forward, making an opening. Then she dashed off once again, with the enemies following. Somewhere. Anywhere. It didn't matter as long as she didn't have to go back to that cursed place.

Her pace stopped the moment she crashed into someone. And upon the impact; one of Yukina's eye contacts fell off, revealing her true golden eyes.

"Agh!" The person fell on the floor, with Yukina above her. "Watch where you're—! Naoki?!"

Yukina looked up at the person and immediately recognized her. It was none other than Hana, the girl the frequently occupied her thoughts. "Ha... na..."

Yukina's head snapped back up, this isn't the time. So she abruptly stood up and attempted to go back to running, but Hana's hand gripped her arm.

"What's up, Naoki? What happened to your... eye? Also, you aren't usually this panicked." Hana said in a strict tone, but the sincere kindness and concern behind it can be felt.

"I-I do not time to—!"

"Oh? Are these one of your friends?" says the guard that had been leading the others. 

Hana's head snapped at the direction of Yukina's offenders and gave them a death glare, "Yeah. And what about it, punk?"

"Tell me, how well do you know her?"

"I know Naoki way more than you idiots ever could."

"Naoki, eh? That's what she decided to call herself? Quite lame. A tip for you, she isn't really who you think she is."

Hana glanced at Yukina, and she just shook there in fear. She tried to grab the afraid girl's attention by saying, "Come on! We have to take out these people. Remember all that training."

Yukina nodded and brought out her knife once more. Together; Hana and Yukina charged forward and stabbed, instantly killing one guard by surprise.

Hana took care of one, while Yukina took care of the other. Yukina slashed and parried to no end. She tried to stab, only for it to get blocked. Then Yukina remembered... quick thinking. Finding a way to catch the opponent off guard. So Yukina kicked a guard by the leg, with the guard falling over. That's when Yukina lunged the knife at his chest.

"Behind you!" Yukina heard Hana shout, so she immediately jumped to her left to dodge the attack. Yukina held the attacker by the wrist and pinned him to the floor and ended his life.

Yukina watched Hana as she finished off another, with his corpse falling to the ground. Then she gave a finishing blow to the last one when he tried to attack from the back.

Without any further words, Hana dragged Yukina back in the alleyway of the hideout but not inside it.

"I believe you owe me an explanation." says Hana, again, with that strict and oh-so-loving gentleness.

Yukina took deep breaths of anxiety, before she spoke, "I am not really known as Misawa Naoki. I-It is an alibi I used when I fled from where I came from... I am actually a princess of noble blood, but I do not want it! I have indeed lost it when I have been told I was set up for an arranged marriage to a prince I do not know."

"No wonder why you didn't have anything on you when I came here, and the way you speak is kinda... weird. What _is_ your real name?"

"Minato Yukina... very much obvious from which kingdom I have come from."

"M-Minato?"

"Yes...? Is something the matter?"

Hana took a deep breath, and placed her arms on Yukina's shoulders. "Let me explain. The reason why I was exiled. That prince you're talking about? It was... me."

Yukina couldn't believe what she was hearing. It's just impossible because Hana is a girl, and princes aren't girls. Yukina gave a baffled expression and let out a, "What...? But that is beyond impossible. A prince cannot be a girl."

"Exactly. My real parents are dead, so I was adpoted by a some royal family. I was told as early as childhood that I was going to marry the princess of the Minato kingdom because they thought I was a boy and I needed a female suitor. The moment they found out I was a girl, my foster parents disowned me and banished me from my place. Who knew that I was supposed to marry the girl I love now?"

"Huh...? I was never told of who I was meant to marry. This is not fair. Also... what was that last part...?"

"Yes, you heard me. I love you. Now for my real name... Mitake Ran. Doesn't sound girly, right? Yeah, they really thought I was a boy."

"Mitake... I have indeed heard of that kingdom. Therefore, I deem your claim as the truth. B-But... might I ask why you have fallen in love with... me?"

"Does there need to be a reason why? I just love you, that's it."

"I... uh... that's because... I feel very much fond of you and your presence. In short, I love you too."

"That's great and all, but you still didn't answer the question of what happened to your eye."

"Ah, this? My contact lens have fallen off."

"I was just kidding. I know. It's impossible for you to wear eye contacts all the time, so I've caught a glimpse of your golden eyes. Please... keep them off for me? I love staring into your eyes."

Yukina just blushed at Hana's, or should I say Ran's words. While blushing furiously, she took off the other contect lens that covers her eye. Her now golden eyes are staring back into Ran's magenta ones.

"You know... _Yukina_ , I wish I could kiss you right now." Ran gave a challenging smirk.

"Why are you hesitating then, _Ran_?" Yukina reciprocated with the same fire.

Ran pushed Yukina to the wall, and immediately one of her hands snaked on to the silverette's waist. Her lips came closer and eventually seized Yukina's lips, claiming it as hers. Coming of firstly as a gentle kiss, it grew more intense overtime.

Ran then decided to take advantage of the poor princess and tried to slip her tongue into Yukina's mouth. Of course, Yukina didn't immediately give in and denied access.

Ran lowly growled and groped Yukina's small chest. Yukina, in response, moaned and involuntary opened her mouth. Yukina had seem to lost fighting energy and fully submitted to Ran's touch. That was when Ran decided to slip her tongue in. Her tongue then explored every nook and cranny of Yukina's mouth.

Out of breath, the girls pulled away with a string of saliva connecting their lips.

"You're mine now, you got it?" says Ran.

"Of course, but it is only right that you belong to me as well."

A loud voice interrupted them a moment, "I. Heard. Everything! You both really have no shame to make-out right _above our home_! And Nao— Yukina, where's the ice cream?!" 

The couple turned their heads to an angry Himari while still holding each other. 

"I-I can explain—" starts Yukina.

"Yukina, you don't have to. We'll just buy you another ice cream, Himari. We'll be back."

So Ran slinged an arm around Yukina, and came back to the inn to buy Himari her beloved ice cream.


	17. The Afterglow of My Past Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the beginning note.
> 
> An alternate universe where same events of Neo-Aspect would take place, but instead of Kasumi finding her broken... it was Ran. How would Ran deal with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! WARNING: SELF-HARM !!!
> 
> Of course the events would be different at this point, comparing to the original story. Ran would find Yukina somewhere else instead of the train station where Kasumi found her, to avoid similarity.
> 
> I deeply apologize for the long-awaited update.

_If this keeps up, I might lose everything..._

Yukina thought to herself, with tears continiously spilling through her eyes. She just stood there on the train station, waiting for a train so she could finally go home.

She just wanted to bring back Roselia's old sound, but she didn't know how. So she thought reverting back to the old Roselia was the tactical desicion. The old Roselia where there was room for nothing else but practice and devotion to Roselia. Yukina never felt so lost.

A train finally stopped in front of her. Yukina boarded the said train, devoid of any life in her eyes. Emotionally tired, Yukina just wanted to go home and cry even more.

When she arrived home, she went upstairs with no words spoken and collapsed onto her bed.

Every drama that happens in Roselia is always caused by her. Before, she even considered ditching Roselia to go to the Future World Fes alone. And now, she broke the band once again... for snapping at something so silly.

Yukina saw a pair of scissors on her desk, and stared intently at it. As if in a mesmerizing gaze, she slowly walked to it and held it in her hand. She's never hurt herself before, but why not... right? It's her fault, anyway.

Yukina sliced the scissors across the skin of her left wrist once. She could see drops of crimson slowly seeping out of the cut. It felt oddly satisfying to her, for some reason.

Another cut, for snapping at Ako because of such a childish reason.

Another cut, for making Rinko snap as well.

Another cut, for causing unnecessary drama for Roselia.

Another cut, for breaking Roselia's friendliness.

Another cut, for not being good enough.

Yukina admired all her cuts and bitterly smiled at it. No one would see this, right? Thankfully, Haneoka had their winter uniforms on at the moment.

Maybe... Yukina should just end it all? That way, Roselia won't have drama any longer. She laid the scissors back and changed into a long-sleeve shirt, to hide it from her father. Then she laid back down and emotionlessly stared into the wall, struggling to fall asleep.

The next day, during Haneoka's lunch break, Yukina just sat alone on the school's rooftop; staring into nothing. She happened to see a cat pass by, but not even cats could make her happy at the moment.

Today, Yukina had planned to skip practice. After this dreadful day at school, she'll go home right away. Yukina's mind had drifted to the thought of Roselia once again. She wanted to cry, but she was too tired to do so. 

It was nothing but sheer silence in the rooftop, until...

"Minato-san?"

Yukina didn't even bother to care who called her name. Well, until the owner of the voice had decided to show their presence by sitting next to her.

It was none other than her rival vocalist, Mitake Ran.

"...Mitake-san."

"What's wrong?" Ran looked at her with genuine concern in her expression.

"Everything's fine." Yukina replied, deviod of any emotion.

"I know it isn't fine—" As Ran said those words, she softly gripped on Yukina's scarred wrist. Yukina's facial expression twisted into that of pain, and held in her gasp. 

However, Ran's eyes were sharp enough to notice the change of expression. She slowly unrolled the elder's sleeve, only for the latter to slap Ran's hand away.

"There's nothing to see here."

"If it's nothing, why won't you let me see?"

"What's there to— Ah!" 

Ran's hand intertwined with Yukina's. And with Ran's other hand, she unrolled the sleeves once more... only to see Yukina's cuts. Laced with anger and concern; Ran exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing to yourself?!"

"It's not like anything matters anymore!" Yukina shouts back in frustration; with the familiar tears back in her eyes, "I'm... j-just a burden to Roselia..."

Ran's eyes softened upon seeing the girl so... broken. She gripped on Yukina's hand tighter and said, "Did something happen? Please tell me."

"I-I... I thought that bringing the old Roselia would be the answer to bringing back our sound... But I just made everything worse by doing so..."

"I don't know the old Roselia, but I do know you want to fix your mistake. How about this, try apologizing to your bandmates when you're ready? For the meantime..." Ran shuffled in her bag and got her a ticket to Afterglow's live. "Watch us perform, it might make you feel better."

Yukina reached out for a ticket and leaned on the younger's shoulder. "Mitake-san... I'm... so s-sorry to bother you."

"Don't apologize." Ran laid back her head on Yukina's, and snaked an arm around the latter's waist. "Just... please don't hurt yourself again."

Without any further words spoken, the two girls stared at the rooftop while enjoying each other's company.


	18. Pocky? Pocky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Yukina's competitive self, she challenged Ran to a pocky game. To beat her, obviously... and lowkey an excuse to kiss her.

"Mitake-san." Yukina pointed a challenging finger to junior with a serious look on her face.

"Minato-san. What do you want?" Ran returned that stare back to her senior.

Yukina brought out a box of chocolate flavored pocky that isn't too sweet for Ran to dislike. "I challenge you to the Pocky Challenge."

Yukina has been wanting to confess to Ran, but she was too embarrassed to say it directly to the point. She asked tips from Lisa, and she was the one who suggested this challenge.

"The... what?"

"The Pocky Challenge. We put each end of the pocky stick in our mouth, then we slowly bite forward. The first one to break the stick loses."

Ran was confused to why she'd be challenged to such a game out of nowhere, but she didn't care. She'd never back down from a challenge, _especially_ from her so-called rival. So she spoke, "What's in it for me if I win?"

"If you win, I'll treat you out to coffee at CiRCLE and admit that Afterglow is superior for twenty-four hours. But if I win... you'll see soon. So, deal?"

"Deal."

Yukina smirked and raised the pocky near Ran's mouth, with the latter biting into one end. After that, Yukina bit the other end of the chocolate treat.

Yukina nibbled forward, foreseeing that she was either gonna kiss her or get rejected by Ran breaking the stick.

Ran nibbled forward, letting Yukina know that she was determined to win this challenge and gain her rival's awe.

Their faces kept inching closer and closer, as the stick got smaller and smaller. By then, Ran realized what Yukina was planning. But she liked it, and she definitely liked Yukina.

And then... their lips connected. What Yukina didn't expect, though, is for Ran to wrap her arms around Yukina's waist to deepen the kiss. 

"Mmmmph?!" Yukina gasped in the kiss, but Ran didn't pay any mind and kept kissing her.

Ran slowly pulled away and looked Yukina in the eye and teased, "This is what you wanted, right? To kiss me? Be grateful I like you, or I would've broken that stick."

"No. I just—" When Yukina heard Ran's words; she stopped abruptly and let out, "...Say that again."

"I like you, Minato-san. If you wanted to kiss me, you could just ask and not pull off this pocky shit."

Yukina fiddled with her hair as she said, "I... I didn't know. I've been wanting to confess to you but I can't... So I did it in the only way I knew how. A challenge."

Ran said nothing and hugged Yukina from behind. Then she whispered, "I like you so, so much... Minato-san..."

Yukina relaxed into Ran's hug and blushed a tint as red as Ran's noodle. Then she whispered back, "Mitake-san... I like you too."

"At least we both won something from your challenge, right?"


	19. Craving for Your Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested ; Omegaverse!AU
> 
> For an omega, a heat is a normal occurrence to them. And Yukina is no exception. Being the type of person to be cool, she'd hide her heat from everyone. Being tired from hiding it all day, she grows desperate for the scent of her alpha which is Ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally my first time writing an A/B/O, I apologize if I got the concept of an omega's heat wrong... annnnnd there's no smut. I'm sorry.
> 
> Classes were unexpectedly suspended today so I had time to do it now.
> 
> Oh. I changed one part of the story becuase I really fucked this one up. I had to ask help from a friend.

Yukina rushed to her and Ran's bedroom, and immediately plopped on the bed in her work uniform. She could feel her hormones going wild. Yes, it was that time; Yukina is under heat.

It took everything in her to hide it from her co-workers and literally everyone around her. She buried herself in the blanket, trying to sniff in any scent of Ran. It was alleviating the heat a bit.

"Ran..." Yukina muttered to herself.

Yukina thought that the blanket alone isn't enough. So she stood up, and decided to shuffle through Ran's closet and get some of her clothes for more of her addicting scent. She picked out her old Afterglow hoodie and looked at it with awe.

After putting on the said item, Yukina laid back down on her bed. Then she hugged a pillow, treating the object as her beloved alpha.

"Raaaaaan~! I love you, I love you, I love you...!" says Yukina in a sing-song tone that isn't normally like her at all while snuggling into the pillow. She leaned her face closer to it and barraged it with kisses. "I want your lips kissing mine right now..."

Yukina wanted to stop in fear of the said alpha seeing her in such a state, but she can't. She wants Ran so much right now it's painful. Keeping this in mind, Yukina stopped speaking out loud but kept cuddling the pillow.

"Yuki— What are you doing?" The all too familiar voice was heard, along with a thud on the floor. The omega looked up to see what it is, and it was Ran who just set her bag down.

"N-Nothing." Yukina tried to act cool, not budging from her spot. 

Ran took steps closer to Yukina. And as if Yukina's body was acting on its own, she immediately latched herself unto Ran's body. "Nothing, huh?" The raven-haired alpha said, "Are you in heat?"

"W-What? No! I-Is it wrong to greet my mate for when she comes home?" replies Yukina, avoiding eye contact with Ran.

Ran moved away from Yukina a bit, with the omega whining from the lack of contact. Ran grabbed Yukina's chin to make the omega look at her. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Yukina tried to speak, but no words could come out of her mouth.

Ran spoke once again, "Then why are you in my hoodie?"

"W-Why not?"

Ran sighed and softly pushed Yukina into the bed, pinning her arms above her head. She wasted no time and leaned in to her omega's face, hungrily claiming those lips that belonged to her. Yukina immediately fell into submission and kissed her alpha back.

Yukina felt powerless towards Ran, but she loved it. The thought of Ran taking care of her during her heat. The thought of Ran's hands currently restraining her arm's movements. The thoughts of Ran's lips taking Yukina's like a predator who's devouring his prey. Ran. Ran. Ran. That's all that filled the omega's mind.

Ran, on the other hand, wanted Yukina. She wanted to fuck her right there but she knew she had to restrain herself. Yukina's small breasts, Yukina's waist, she wanted them all to herself. However, she thinks that now isn't the time. 

Needing air, they pulled away.

Yukina sat up a little, and wrapped her arms around Ran's shoulders. After that, she pulled the alpha with her on the bed while still hugging her. Then she snuggled closer to her and told her, "Ran~! I love you~"

"Hold on just a second." Ran released herself out of Yukina's embrace and rushed out of the room to get the heat-suppressing pills, along with a glass of water. Then she returned and gave the medicine to the omega. "Here. Drink this."

Yukina sat up and did as she was told, and her heat has seemed to calm down a bit. She tugged on Ran's arm and said, "Cuddle me... "

"You know, you should be grateful that I love you so much." Ran said as she buried her face on Yukina's neck. Then she softly licked it.

Yukina whimpered at the sudden contact, and lost her grip on hugging Ran. This time, it was Ran's turn to hug Yukina through holding her by the waist. Ran kept licking and nipping on the skin of Yukina's neck. 

"R-Ran~!!" Yukina moaned out when Ran bit on a certain spot on her neck that caused more pleasure.

Ran smirked, and Yukina could feel it through her skin. Ran bit harder on the sweet spot, eliciting another moan from the omega. Ran kept attacking that certain area, until the point that it left a purple mark on Yukina's neck. She gave the hickey one more lick, before laying next to Yukina's side.

"I just wanted cuddles!" whined Yukina as she gently touched the love mark Ran had left.

"Aww, come on, we both know you like it." teased Ran.

"Hmph!" the omega pouted, and turned her body facing away from Ran.

Ran pulled Yukina into a backhug and whispered into her ear, "You're such a baby... but you're my baby. I'm sorryyyyyy."

Yukina turned her body towards Ran once more and placed a kiss on her lips. She relaxed into the alpha's arms and said, "Good night..." 

Ran didn't say anything back, and kissed her forehead instead. She smiled at the now sleeping omega before her, and she plans to lie down there until Yukina is awake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll never upload smut on this book, don't even hope on it.


	20. Fixing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran caught her girlfriend Moca cheating on her, which devastatingly broke her. Yukina happened to encounter a crying Ran, so she approached her out of sympathy.
> 
> In this story, the girls aren't in any band. Ran and Yukina will still be rivals, but as individual vocalists.

Ran stared in disbelief at what her eyes behold her. It was her beloved Moca, with her lips on another girl's. Ran couldn't bear to see that she was holding someone else her arms. And that other girl... was none other than Imai Lisa, some senior. Right in Haneoka's locker room, without any sense of shame.

When the couple finally noticed the vocalist's presence, their eyes widened in shock.

"I-I can explain—!" Moca said as she backed away from Lisa and gradually walked closer towards Ran.

When Moca was at a certain distance, Ran raised her and and gave the ivory-haired girl a painful slap. "Y-You don't have to explain anything! I saw everything, and _we're over_! Have fun with Lisa-san or w-whatever!"

What Ran didn't expect was the words that left Moca's mouth. "Yeaaaahhh, you know what? I don't care anymore. Lisa's a better person than you anyway."

To Ran, it felt like millions of daggers have mercilessly stabbed her heart. She became too numb to even let out tears.

After the unfortunate incident, Ran didn't go home yet. She didn't want to. So she just sat on the rooftop, staring at the sky. As much as she wanted to just jump off the roof and end it all, she was still sane enough to resist doing so. 

To her, it just felt depressing. Like, who wouldn't? The girl who had been her best friend since childhood, the girl who became her loving girlfriend... had left her in the dust for someone else. She didn't want to interact with anyone from their childhood friend group as well, knowing they'll try to bring the two back together. Ran didn't want it anymore.

To be honest, this wasn't the first time that Moca had cheated on her like this. This was the third time, to be exact. Ran just kept accepting Moca's apologies because she didn't want to let her go. She didn't want things to change between them. Ran hated change.

But now, Ran figured that things _need_ to change. She didn't want to romantically associate with Moca anymore. She felt and endured these betrayals long enough and now it needs to stop.

Moca had left her for good, and it was time for Ran to give it up.

"Mitake-san?" a familiar voice rings into Ran's head; but she was in a daze, staring into oblivion.

The owner of the voice sighed and walked closer to the red-noodle vocalist. She waved a hand in front of the other girl's face, but the latter still doesn't respond. She then tried pinching Ran's cheek, snapping her back into reality.

"Huh? Oh... Minato-san. Hello." says Ran, devoid of any emotion.

Honestly, Yukina wasn't used to seeing her rival in such a depressed state; so it was only right for her to be concerned. She eyed Ran in concern, and spoke...

"What is with y—"

_Lisa's a better person than you anyway._

"Tell me the truth... Am I not enough as your rival?"

"Of course you are. The only vocalist who can compete with me is you. Why?"

"One day, you'll find another rival. Then you won't need me anymore, too..." Ran then let out a spiritless laugh.

Yukina wasn't pleased with what nonsense the younger vocalist was spouting so she said sternly, "Mitake-san. Get to the point."

"M-Moca... cheated on me... again..." As Ran spoke, her breathing struggled and the all too familiar tears are welling up once more.

" _Again_?" Yukina repeated in a tone laced with venom. "You need to leave her."

"But h-how...?"

"I'll help you. Avoid Aoba-san at all costs. It's for the best. I'll accompany you for the meantime, but only during recess and lunch since we're in different years."

Ran rested her head on Yukina's shoulders and intertwined her hand with Yukina's. "Minato-san... thank you."

"You're welcome. But shouldn't you be going home already? Want me to come with you?"

Ran let out a soft smile and said, "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the bands exist in the story, I would have to break Afterglow because it was the only way to separate Ran from Moca for good. And I don't to write that, it hurts a lot. (｡•́︿•̀｡)
> 
> I'm sorry for making Moca the bad person here, someone had to be the asshole. (/^▽^)/


	21. Fixing You II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time passes by, the two vocalists get closer and spend more time together. However, there is but one problem. Ran starts to fall in love with Yukina, but her anxiety and past experience with Moca make her hesitate with these feelings. How would Ran deal with it?

"Hey, Minato-san." Ran says, while taking a seat next to her one of the school's benches, "Have you ever... fell in love with someone?"

"Eh? Me? Well... I seem to have taken a liking towards a girl." Yukina cooly responded.

"Who is i—"

"Well, would you look at that~?" says a very familiar voice, which was followed a laugh of mockery. Who was it? It was none other than Aoba Moca, the girl who broke Ran's heart. "You forgot about ol' Moca-chan and went with Minato-san~?"

Ran's eyes widened as Yukina clenched her fist and gritted through her teeth, "Back off, Aoba-san."

"Getting fiesty, are we~? I just came to say hello to my girllllfriendddd~!" Moca walked towards Ran, with the latter backing away in fear.

What did Moca possibly want from Ran? She already left Ran for someone else. But now it seemed that Moca just wanted to rub salt onto Ran's deep wound.

The farther Ran moved, the closer Moca comes. Well, that was until Ran had already hit the end of the bench and her heart felt nothing but anxiety and fear. Moca smirked, forcefully gripping Ran's cheek and making the red-noodle girl look at her. 

Ran was too broken to fight back. She did nothing but let Moca break her more, if that's what made her happy. Tears once again filled Ran's eyes to the brim, blurring her vision with water.

"Silly Ran... you know you still want me, right~?"

Never in Yukina's life had she felt such strong hatred towards another person. What heartless person would mercilessly hurt another like that? Another reason why Yukina cannot stand it is because the person she loves is actually... her. None other than Mitake Ran.

" _She's mine!_ ", exclaimed Yukina. On impulse, she stood up and landed a painful kick towards the person who hurt Ran. Then Yukina harshfully dragged the poor Ran toward her and defensively raised arm arm in front of Ran. "If you approach Mitake-san or lay a finger toward her one more time, I won't hesitate to destroy you."

Ran was in panic, because Yukina just called Ran hers. There was something about that which made Ran's heart race fast, faster than her entire time with Moca. All Ran let out was, "M-Minato-san...!"

Yukina faced Ran and gave a soft smile; along with the words, "I got you." 

Then Yukina grabbed the younger's hand and ran for it before Moca could get to her. She wanted to run to the rooftop, but that was a far too obvious place to go to. So Yukina went for the least obvious place, some empty classroom. She shoved Ran in then went inside, locking the door.

Ran collapsed on the floor, tired of all this madness. However, Yukina was swift enough to catch the girl into her arms. 

Yukina sat down, while still holding the crying girl in her arms. To comfort her, she gently stroked Ran's raven hair while humming a hymn.

"Minato-san..."

"Hm?"

"Maybe I'm not deserving of anyone falling in love with m—"

Yukina forcefully gripped Ran's chin and pulled her face closer. Her tone comes out strict, but you can feel the love as she says, "Don't say that ever again. Got it?"

Ran just gulped and stared into Yukina's alluring golden irises.

"You want to know who I like, Mitake-san?" Yukina didn't even wait for a response from the other girl. She wanted to kiss her, but knowing that she just broke off from a relationship... she restrained herself. Instead, she pulled her into a hug. "It's you."

Unknown to Yukina, Ran was now as red as her noodle. But she was insecure. She didn't want this shit again. So she just laughed her true feelings off and said, "Hahaha! Y-Y-You'll just leave me in the end, too! I'm not falling for that again."

Yukina relesed from the hug, only to stare through the younger's soul. "Look in to my eyes and answer this, do you like me? Yes or no. Don't say anything else."

"N-No." Ran tried to sound firm to make it seem true, only for it to flop. "O-Okay! Yes..."

Yukina softly smiled amd said, "That's all I needed to know. I won't rush you in a relationship, Mitake-san. I'll wait for you until you're ready, okay? I love you."

And Yukina hugged Ran once more.


	22. Just A Study Session Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina struggles with her grades, because all she cares about is Roselia's music. Ran, not wanting her girlfriend to fail, helps her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Lisa!
> 
> I'm sorry for being inactive, last week was literal hell... and we have exams this coming week. Hoo boy, I hate school.
> 
> My brain is kind of drained at the moment so I don't know if this one will be good.

Ran and Yukina were currently at Yukina's room, studying various subjects for the upcoming preliminary exams. The problem is, Yukina refuses to study for such tests because she was _too_ fully devoted to Roselia.

Ran wasn't exactly smart, but she wanted to do the best she could for the love of her life.

"To get the value of x from the equation 4x + 2 = 18, you should... Oi! Yukina!"

Yukina tried to focus on the lesson, but she can't. It's not Yukina's fault that algebra sucks and it can't help Roselia's music in any way. Instead, she ended up staring at Ran's serious face. 

"...Yes?" Yukina innocently let out.

"I know you love me and all, but please listen. This is for you. If you have failing grades, the teachers would think that Roselia is getting in the way."

"But it's the studies that get in the way of Roselia."

"Yukina, no."

"Yukina, yes."

Ran let out a sigh, but she thought of something. "How about this, for every answer you get right... I'll kiss you."

"I can kiss you whenever I want, and I know you can't resist me."

Ran cursed under her breath for Yukina being smart at the wrong things. But what else would Yukina want besides a kiss? Sweets? No, Ran can't bake for shit. Cats? Wait. That's it.

Ran shuffled through her backpack and put on some cat ears. Ran couldn't believe what she was about to do, but if it meant getting Yukina to focus then so be it.

"Then I-I'll be your cat the whole day, n-nya~"

Yukina's eyes widened and her face turned beet red. A cat! Yukina could never resist cats, how much more of a cat girlfriend? Yukina reached her hand to pet Ran, only for the latter to swat her hand away.

"You'll get it if you focus on studying." Ran took of the cat ears and laid it aside. "So, what do you say?"

"I hate you, Ran... Fine... I'll do it."

"Good. As I was saying..."

As a whole hour by, the discussion went better than expected. Yukina was surprisingly getting most of Ran's questions right. Is this what the power of cats have against Yukina?

"I believe we're done here. Thank you. Can I get my cat girlfriend now? But wait, I'll return in a bit." Yukina stood up, and went to the other side of the room to find something.

Ran just nodded and put on the the cat ears, silently sitting there. _What have I gotten into...? It's humiliating but it doesn't matter, at least Yukina is learning._

Yukina came back and pulled Ran into a hug. But in reality, Yukina just wanted to attach a cute black collar on Ran's neck. Yukina then leaned away from Ran, admiring her precious cat girlfriend.

"Nya~?" Ran let out the best meow she could muster. Ran's face at the moment is even redder than her red noodle.

Yukina grabbed Ran by the collar and pulled her in for a kiss. Ran submissively kissed back. Yukina felt powerful, because usually Ran was the dominant kisser among the two.

Yukina pulled away and looked at Ran dead in the eye. "You're mine, got it?"

"Y-Yes, nya~"

"Good girl." Yukina then patted Ran's head, only for the latter to lie down on Yukina's lap and snuggle closer to her. 

_This isn't so bad after all,_ thinks Ran.


	23. Sleeping Rebel Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran has a designated meet-up with Lisa because she was called for it. But while waiting for the bassist, Ran was on the verge of falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad, this one in particular seems crappy. It's just that... I haven't updated for a long time.

Ran had sat down on one of the city's benches, waiting. Lisa had called Ran to help her with something, but Ran didn't know what it was. It was something with writing lyrics, Ran assumed.

However, Lisa was taking so long to come here. She'd be on her phone, but the battery is about to die and she's saving it. So she sat there, looking at pedestrians walking.

As time passed by, Ran grew more and more bored. And that boredom led to drowsiness, because now she wants to sleep it off.

"What's taking Lisa-san so long..." Ran muttered to herself.

So slowly, her world faded to black... and she was now fast asleep. While sitting.

Meanwhile, Lisa and Yukina were on the way to the designated meet-up... chitchatting. Lisa had asked Yukina to come with her as well. But like Ran, Yukina was clueless as to what the bassist plans.

"Lisa, what's this about?" asks Yukina.

"I'll ask you when we get there, okay?" answers Lisa with her cat-like smile.

They arrived, and neither Lisa nor Yukina expected to see a sleeping Ran. Lisa had sat next to the sleeping Ran, and patted a vacant space next to her. "Here, Yukina."

"Why is Mitake-san here? Sleeping, at that. How irresponsible." Yukina sneers. But deep inside, Yukina finds Ran's sleeping face very adorable. 

"Yu-ki-na!" Lisa says, stressing each syllable of the vocalist's name, "Don't be like that, yeah?"

"Whatever. What is it that you want?"

"About that... hold on. I'll go to the restroom a bit." Lisa stood up, leaving Yukina with the sleeping beauty.

In reality, Lisa had headed off to a bush so that they could spy on the rivals.

Next to Lisa was Moca, her part-time co-worker and best friend. "You did it, Lisa-san~ Too bad, Ran was being a sleepyhead."

"I hope this works, Moca." Lisa says, with worry laced on her words.

Ran and Yukina had painfully obvious crushes on each other, but they were far too prideful to admit it. Since the vocalists were being wusses, Moca made a plan to get them to confess. Being the supportive friend Lisa is, she tagged along Moca's plan.

"Fear not, the genius Moca-chan's plans never fail~ Now... it's my turn." Moca had left the bush, and took another route so that Moca could pretend she was passing by the two.

When the vocalists were in sight, Moca initiated a conversation. "Oh, Minato-san, fancy seeing you here... with Ran~" Moca smirked, to rile up the lavender-haired girl.

"A-Aoba-san! It's not what you— Huh?!" Ran had unconsciously fell onto Yukina's lap. Yukina's face turned scarlet red, and she was unable to speak properly.

"How romantic~" Before Yukina could protest, Moca sat next to her whispered in her ear, "Don't you want to stroke her soft, black hair? Don't you want... _to kiss her?_ "

Yukina kept silent as she stared at Ran's lips. Fuck, she wanted to kiss them so bad. Then again, she has an image to uphold. She didn't want to lose to Ran by confessing what the really feels. 

"N-No. I don't. That is very disgusting." Yukina glares, or so she tries.

"Your face doesn't match your words, silly Minato-san~"

Yukina ignores the guitarist and unconsciously starts to stroke Ran's hair. It was soft, just as Moca had said. To Yukina, Ran slept like a cute black kitten. Emphasis on cute.

"You know, Minato-san~ If you like her that much, confess to her before I sweep your sleeping beauty away~" Moca further teased.

"Back off." 

"Kidding, kidding~ If you don't like her, why are you so riled up~?"

Yukina just glared at Moca, but her gaze softens when she feels Ran stir up from her sleep. 

"Lisa-san...? Have I slept on you? I'm—" Ran rubbed her eyelids as she arises. However, as her vision clears, the person next to her is not Lisa. "MINATO-SAN?!" 

"N-No need to be so loud, Mitake-san. You sound like you've seen a ghost." Yukina fires at Ran, pretending as if she never stroke the younger's hair.

"Ooooo~ Good morning, Ran!" Moca lets out a snicker. "Have fun sleeping on the love of your life~?"

"Moca!! Shut up, you asshole!"

"Oh shit, Ran's angry, gotta blast~ By the way... you two should kiss!" The moment Moca said those words, she dashed off as fast as she could.

So Ran and Yukina were left alone, blushing like idiots.

"Was Aoba-san telling the truth?" says Yukina, breaking the silence.

Ran lets out a frustrated sigh before speaking,"...Yes. I-I do like you. A lot."

Yukina faked a smirk of victory, but her heart was really pounding. "P-Pathetic. You're sure to lose to me now, Mitake-san."

Ran would've felt dejected with that statement, but she was sharp enough to notice the stutter. It was like Yukina was hiding her true feelings.

So Ran reciprocated with a smirk of her own and teases, "Oh, you don't say?" Ran crawled towards Yukina, while the latter flusteredly moved back. She pinned Yukina on the bench with one hand, and held Yukina's chin with the other. Her lips leaned closer and closer to Yukina's, until...

...Ran halted. 

She pulled away from Yukina, "Oh. You don't like me, right?"

While blushing, Yukina pulled Ran by her collar and kissed her. After the initial shock, Ran relaxed and laid a hand on Yukina's waist. They both cherished every second of the passionate kiss before they pulled away for air.

"...I-I like you too, Mitake-san."

The vocalists smiled at each other, until Ran realized one thing.

"Minato-san, have you seen Lisa-san? She told me to meet her here because she needed help and—"

"Wait. She asked you too?" 

A moment of silence was shared before they realized true intentions.

"It was a set-up." Ran then smirks, "But it doesn't matter, at least I stole your heart and your first kiss."

"Okay, person who carelessly sleeps on a bench." Yukina retaliates, while smirking as well.


	24. I Love You At Valentines Day Like I'll Love You Everyday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of the year again, isn't it? Valentines Day, the day where you show your love to your so-called "valentine" in different ways... commonly through the art of sweets.
> 
> But Yukina never cared about such a silly festivity. Even after getting a girlfriend, she still doesn't care. Ran isn't even into sweets anyway; so why bother, right?
> 
> Lisa is trying to convince her to celebrate the said day, but we all know that Yukina is quite stubborn. How will it turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm back at it again with the YukiRan! Missed me~? Maybe not. 
> 
> Sorry, sorry! I've been busy with my life, y'know? Here's a long-awaited fic to make up for it? 👉👈

"Give it up, Lisa." Yukina drowsily says as she glares at Lisa. 

The latter somehow managed to barge in Yukina's house without warning. Early in the morning, even. With Yukina being woken up rudely, she's twice as irritable than she usually is.

"But Yukina!! C'mon, get up already! Isn't it your first Valentines Day with Ran? It's special!" Lisa tries to drag her best friend off the bed, but to no avail.

"What's so special about it? It's just a day of giving chocolate to someone. And Ran doesn't even like sweet food, so I don't see the point."

"Wrong! Valentines Day is more than just chocolate! There are other ways to show people your love! And besides, bitter chocolate exists for a reason!"

"Mm. Sure. Can I go back to sleep now?" Yukina clearly lacked interest at the topic at hand. She just wanted her sleep, really.

"Look, a cat!" Lisa points out the window.

"Where?" Suddenly, all the energy came in Yukina and she eagerly looks out the window. Disappointment is written all over her face when she doesn't see one. "...I'm revoking your best friend title. Sayo is my best friend now."

"Don't you want to see the smile on Ran's face?"

Yukina's mouth involuntarily curves upward. Ran's smile is indeed a pleasant sight to see. Yukina loves every expression of hers because she's just so beautiful, from her pouts... her glares... her flustered face... everything. But none of those can, in fact, beat Ran's smile.

Lisa smiles in return when she sees the smile of her best friend. She knows she has won this battle, "Aha~! I'll take that as a yes! I'll make bitter chocolate for y—."

"No. I want to make it myself."

"Yukina, you're my dear friend and I love you, but I have firsthand witnessed you set the kitchen on fire. Thrice! Therefore, I will _**NOT**_ let you in the kitchen at all costs!"

"...Fine."

"I'll go back to my house to bake! For the meantime, I think you should style your hair differently today! I'm sure Ran will notice! I'd ask you to dress up too, but we unfortunately have school. Can you do that?"

"Alright."

"Come to me when you're done, okay?" With that being said, Lisa has finally left her alone.

Yukina puts on her school uniform, of course. Blue tie, blue skirt, proof that she is a second year student at Haneoka Girl's High School.

But now... the hair. Yukina won't do anything complex, she'll just tie it up in a ponytail and it's all good. Pigtails don't really suit her becsuse she'll look like a kid, and she can't tie her hair into a braid on her own. And besides, Yukina always has her hair down so it will be a new sight to see. 

Yukina follows Lisa's words and proceeds to the Imai household. She knocks before coming in, of course. Yukina peeps in the kitchen, seeing Lisa so fully focused.

Lisa's on her uniform beneath a pink apron. She's currently wrapping up the chocolate. Huh? They're already almost finished this fast? But the moment she senses Yukina's presence, she smiles at her. "Wow~! You look beautiful, Yukina!"

"...Thank you."

It takes up about ten minutes to finish wrapping it up. There are two separate bags of chocolates. A red bag of bitter chocolate for Yukina to give to Ran, and a blue bag of milk chocolate for Lisa to give to Moca.

"Aaaaand, we're done! Come on! Let's go!", says Lisa. Wordlessly, Yukina follows behind.

When they arrive at Haneoka, it was time for them to part ways for now. Before leaving, Lisa says, "I'll go to Moca now. Good luck with Ran, okay~?"

Yukina goes to her locker first before she starts to find Ran, to prepare the things she needs this morning. But... what's this? There's a sticky note on her locker. It says:

_Roses are red, violets are not blue._

_Whether or not it's Valentines Day;_

_Minato Yukina, I'll always love you._

_Who needs Valentines when I'll love you everyday?_

No clue about the sender? Not even a first letter? The penmanship is too neat and girly to be Ran's, so she's thinking it wasn't her. Then again, Ran could have asked someone else to write it for her? But Ran is the type of person who loves to do things on her own...

Meanwhile, Ran was hiding somewhere, spying on Yukina while being in a state of gay disaster. She notices the change in her girlfriend's hair, and she feels like she's falling in love with her all over again. Can you really blame Ran, though? Yukina is but an amazing creature, after all.

Ran is actually the one who wrote that note, but she asked Himari to write it for her. But her is heart too busy being gay to even assume if Yukina knows or not.

Yukina keeps the note in her pocket, but she considers it of low priority. She doesn't care about just any admirer. She only wanted Ran's love and affection, no one else's.

Before Yukina could actually get anything from her locker, though, a pair of hands cover her eyes.

"Lisa."

No response. It isn't her?

Yukina raises her voice into a threatening tone, "Uncover my eyes right now. Unless I know you, I will not hesitate to hurt you."

"Fufufu." A familiar voice rings into Yukina's ears as her eyes are being uncovered. It was Ran all along? That sneaky girl.

"R-Ran?" Yukina turns around to face her girlfriend, but she was immediately greeted with a peck on the lips.

"...Happy Valentines Day, Yukina. Y-Your hair... looks pretty today." Ran looks shy as she fiddles with her skirt. How cute.

"Thank you. You're so cute, you know that? Here." Yukina hands her the chocolate bag Lisa made for her. "Bitter chocolate, just for you. You know, they say you are what you eat... but that doesn't seem to apply to you. You love bitter things, but you're so sweet."

Ran accepts the bag, getting even more flustered than she already is. Why is she the one getting flustered? It's supposed to be Yukina!, "T-That definitely applies to you, though! A-Anyway. I got something for you, too."

Yukina opens the purple bag given by Ran, and... cat-shaped chocolates?! They didn't have a face, though. Ran predicted Yukina would find the cat chocolates "too cute to be eaten" if they had facial expressions.

"A-Ah... Ran..."

 _Ding, dong, ding, dong._ The school bells ring, ruining the moment they were sharing.

"I have to go to class. We'll talk more later, okay? I love you." Yukina gives Ran a quick kiss before taking her stuff and leaving for class.

Did Yukina enjoy Valentines Day? Yes, she did. She's going to thank Lisa for it later.


	25. April Fool's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much to Ran's dismay, she's forced to confess to her quite-a-long-time secret crush as an April Fool's Joke. That person would her one and only senior and rival, Yukina Minato. How would it go?

If you all were expecting this gimmick to be Moca's idea like in other chapters, you're wrong. Surprisingly, this is pulled off by _Himari_ of all people. 

"Come ooooooon, Ran! It'll be romantic, y'know?" Himari basically yells at Ran.

"Oi... you're too loud...!" Ran whisper-yells at her back. They're currently in Haneoka's school grounds, which was a public place, with people walking. It's an absolute nightmare for her.

"Nuh-uh! Agree to it, then I'll be quiet!"

"Himari, I'm going to die in shame."

"Well, if you don't teeeeeell her... I'll shout to everyone that you have a crush on her!" 

"This is blackmail, y'know?!" But Ran suddenly gets condifent for a second. She realized that Himari couldn't even hurt a fly. "And you're not even Moca to actually pull if off."

Himari snickers, standing on one of the benches outside the building. Then she screams on the top of her lungs, "HEY EVERYONE, DID YOU KNOW THAT RAN HAS A CRUSH ON YU—"

"HIMARI!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hehehe~! Don't woooooorry, Ran, this won't go for nothing! What if she actually likes you too~? And if she doesn't, I'll treat you a week's worth of no-sugar coffee for your bravery! But if you chicken out, it'll be a week of sweets for me!"

"Ugh.... Fine!! Geez...!!!" Ran storms off, on the way to find Yukina.

Meanwhile, Yukina was talking with Maya in the school's cafeteria.

"Cats are SO amazing, Huhehe... their paws are so soft and their furs are so fluffy... I wouldn't mind having a cat walking all over me..."

"Ah... Yamato-san... Don't forget... The way they meow and purr... I wouldn't mind having a cat sing for me... Ah. I have a picture of this cat I saw the other day, want to see it?" Yukina says as shuffles her bag to find her phone. When she finds it, she shows Maya a picture of a brown tabby cat.

"Minato-san! It's so—" 

"U-Um, excuse me!" Ran finally found the person she's looking for, so she politely interrupts the conversation. But she's flustered. "M-May I borrow Minato-san for a moment? I-I-I have something I have to tell her..."

"Excuse me for a moment, Yamato-san." 

Wordlessly, Ran gently grabs Yukina's wrist and leads her to somewhere they're alone.

"Uhm... I just want to say that I... I-I..." Ran tries to speak, but she couldn't find the right words.

"...Mitake-san?" Yukina could only stare at her.

"I... I-I'm..."

"..."

"I'm... a magical girl!" Ran runs away IMMEDIATELY, she's never felt so much shame. 

Yukina only stands there in confusion, wondering what just happened. She goes back to the cafeteria to cat-gossip with Maya, pretending nothing happened.

The ending? Not only did Ran put herself in humiliation in front of her crush, but she also had to treat Himari sweets for a week. A lose-lose situation for Ran, sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No confession for you all, LOL. Happy April Fools, everyone!


	26. The Prettiest Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Ran's birthday, her girlfriend Yukina has a surprise for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Ran. This is for you.

"Ran." Yukina taps her girlfriend's shoulder as she calls for her attention. They're currently in the second-year hallway of Haneoka, because Yukina came all the way there just for Ran.

"Huh? Yukina? What brings you here? Are you lost again?" There it is, that teasing smile that Ran has when it comes to Yukina.

In response, Yukina pouts with a small glare on her face. "Hmph. Anyway, please meet me at the school gate after class." 

Without further explanation, Yukina walks away. 

"Wait—" Ran was too late, though. Yukina had already left. Then she mutters to herself as she proceeds back to her own classroom, "That girl... what is she up to...?"

They'd been dating for quite a while, about a year ago. Neither Yukina nor Ran expected such a turn of events, but they didn't hate it at all. A year ago, whenever they meet, they tend to bicker mainly because of Ran's stubborn head.

Ran kept arguing on arguing with Yukina back then, not realizing she was already developing feelings for her. She could've sword she became the happiest woman alive when Yukina reciprocated her feelings for her.

The rivalry is still present up to this day, but there's this new bond that has formed over them ever since they started dating. A bond that makes you feel all happy inside when they're with the other.

Now that classes are done, Ran goes to Haneoka's gate as instructed. The moment she sees Yukina, she takes her girlfriend's hand and holds it. 

Yukina gets surprised and looks at whoever touched her, but she instantly relaxes when it turns out it was Ran. In fact, Yukina firmly squeezes Ran's hand back before taking her somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Ran asks Yukina.

Yukina only faces her and puts a finger on top of her own mouth, "Shhh... Trust me, love."

Ran's face turns crimson red and her heart starts to pound rapidly. Yukina has called Ran pet names several times, but she can't help but get flustered every single time. She instantly explodes, "HAH?!" 

Yukina lets out a soft chuckle, obviously teasing the other girl, "You like that, love? Unless you want to be my baby instead? Or would you prefer being my darling, hm?"

"S-Shut up..." Ran avoids Yukina's gaze, there's no way she'll accept that she's losing to her like this.

Surprisingly, Yukina doesn't say anything back. That's because they're already in the place Yukina wanted to take Ran.

It was an open meadow with a sakura tree. The cherry blossoms appear to be falling off the tree, and it's a very pleasing sight to see. 

Yukina then sits under the tree, taking Ran with her.

"Cherry blossoms are always so pretty..." Ran says, her eyes focused on the falling cherry blossoms.

However, Yukina had her eyes on Ran the whole time. "But you know what's the prettiest flower?"

"Well, there are a lot of pretty flowers, but I guess the prettiest would be—"

"You. Ran, you're the prettiest flower I've laid my eyes on. I'm really glad you're mine." Yukina says as she gently grabs Ran's chin to make the girl look at her. Then she inches closer... and closer... until they could feel each other's breaths.

Ran closes her eyes, eagerly waiting for the kiss.

Then the gap between their lips is finally sealed. It feels sweet and addicting; they didn't want to let go. They were both vocalists, so they had the capability to hold their breath longer.

Out of breath, they slowly pull away and stare into each other's eyes. Silence remains for a few seconds, until...

Yukina speaks with the softest smile on her face, "Happy birthday, Ran. I love you so much." 

Ran's utterly speechless, she couldn't say anything because her heart is beating so strong for Yukina. No thoughts, head empty.

"By the way, I got one more thing for you." Yukina shuffles her backpack, and brings out a black hoodie. The black hoodie had a violet rose printed on it, solely to remember Yukina from it.

The moment Ran's given the hoodie, she immediately puts it on. Not only did it feel comfortable, Yukina's scent is also present. Ran feels so safe in the hoodie.

Ran leans her head on Yukina's shoulder, and the latter wraps her arm around Ran's waist. Ran then softly mutters, "Thank you, Yukina... I love you too... So much... I'm glad to have you in my life, and I promise I'll only be yours forever..."

They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling under the fleeting cherry blossom tree.


	27. My Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina "borrowed" her girlfriend's glasses and wears it to school the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts would be very much appreciated, because I'm running out of ideas!

Yukina is looking at the mirror in the school's bathroom. She's wearing something new, after all, and she wouldn't be the type to wear such.

What is she even wearing? Well, it's none other than Ran's glasses. How did she even get a hold of that? 

When Yukina stayed over on the Mitake household the night before, she saw her glasses laying on the table. Her girlfriend is quite the heavy sleeper, so taking it from her was a breeze. Of course, she's going to return it later.

Not surprisingly, Yukina looks great wearing them. She a looks great at everything she wears, for that matter. She looks like some genius, when in reality she only has one braincell and it revolves around music.

When Yukina's satisfied, she proceeds on her way to her classroom. There were lots of stares and gasps in her direction, but Yukina didn't pay attention to such.

Yukina wants only the attention of one girl, and that girl is none other than her girlfriend Ran Mitake.

Meanwhile, later...

"Huh? Where'd my glasses go?" Ran murmurs to herself as she shuffles through her bag, looking for it.

Tsugumi seems to notice Ran's frantic fumbling, "Ran-chan? What's up?"

"I can't find my glasses. I could've sworn I put them in my bag... Great, now I can't read anything."

Moca chimes in the conversation, "Why do you need to see the board when all you need to see is the beauty of the great Moca-chan~?"

Ran immediately turns to Moca and glares at her. "Shut up."

"So meaaaaaan~. Maybe a burger came into your house, Ran~?"

"Burger? Moca, you're not making any sense."

Tsugumi has a concerned look on her face; they're bickering again. "Ahaha... I think Moca-chan meant burglar." 

"Doubt it. Wouldn't a burglar steal my money instead of my glasses?"

Before the girls could continue their discussion about Ran's missing glasses, the teacher reprimands them for talking in class. In response, they softly apologize.

_Ring, ring._

The school bell rings, signalling the start of lunch break at last. All of Afterglow decides to eat lunch together, the same as always. But this time, they're eating at the school cafeteria. They settle towards one table in the corner that's big enough to fit all five of them.

Tomoe starts the conversation howling with laughter. "Hahahaha! You all got scolded for talking in class and the only person I'm sorry for is Tsugu!"

Ran glares. "Tomoe, shut up!"

"Not our fault—"

"Onee-chan!" Ako calls out to Tomoe as she runs towards the Afterglow table, with Yukina slowly walking next to her.

"Ako! What's up?" Tomoe raises her hand to hi-five with Ako, to which the younger siblings responds to immediately. Then she notices Yukina. "Oh, hey Minato-san! Nice glasses."

"Thank you."

Ran perks up and turns her head to where Tomoe's looking at, like a little puppy in love. Her eyes widened at the glasses... because that's HER glasses! Hell, Ran couldn't even get mad because she looked so cute in them.

"Y-Y-Yukina..." Ran stops functioning as her face flushes a deep red. It feels like it was just the two of them, because her brain decided to blur out everyone else.

"Hm?" Yukina has a subtle smirk on her face; she can easily tell that she successfully charmed Ran. But she still plays innocent. "Do you want your glasses back?"

Ran, however, is far too lovestruck to take her glasses back. "Y-You c-c-can have them for the w-whole day. I-It's not a b-big deal."

Yukina soflty chuckles before stealing a quick kiss from Ran's lips. She wants to kiss her girlfriend more, but she can't because they're at school. "Alright. Ako, let's go."

"Coming, Yukina-san! Bye Onee-chan and everyone else in Afterglow!!"

Yukina winks at Ran before walking away. "I'll see you after school, baby."

"...S-See you..."

The moment they leave, everyone else in Afterglow is staring at Ran. Ran is still looking outside, blushing.

At the count of three, Tomoe and Moca shout at the same time. "GAY!"

"S-SHUT UP!!"


	28. Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk Yukina randomly crashes into her girlfriend's house at 3AM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, I'm REALLY bad with chapter titles.
> 
> Hi, please assume they're in the legal age to drink in this chapter! Thanks to my friend Ame for their big brain!
> 
> To the person who commented the prompt, I'm still trying to think of something! ><

Annoyed, Ran rises from her bed and rubs her eyes. Who the hell could possibly be awake at three in the morning, banging on her door???? She groggily walks to her door like a zombie, not even trying to fix her appearance.

Before Ran could say anything, she's greeted by arms wrapping around her. 

"Raaaaaannnn...~" the person buries her face on Ran's shoulder, nuzzling closer.

Ran's starting to slowly come to her senses. In front her is the lavender-haired girl she loves so much, except she smells like alcohol. Nonetheless, she slowly reciprocates the girl's hug.

"What the...? Yukina?!"

"Yeeeeeessss? I'm Yukinyaaaaaa, Ran's beloved wifeeeeeey~"

Ran is beyond surprised. Her girlfriend is like an entirely different person under the influence of alcohol. WHY is she even on alcohol in the middle of the night?

Yukina lets go of Ran and starts rolling on the floor for some reason. She's cute, but... why?

Suddenly, Ran's phone rings... to which Ran answers instantly the moment she sees who's calling.

"Lisa-san, I need answers. Why is Yukina—"

_"Woah, woah! Calm down! Okay, listen. Yukina and I were actually playing a game involving alcohol in her house, but unlike me she's very weak to alcohol."_

"Then how did she get to my house?"

_"...I brought her there. Okay, in my defense, she wouldn't calm down unless she sees you! She keeps yelling 'I MISS MY WIFE', so I had to! I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but please take care of her!"_

"...Fine." Ran then drops the call... Wait, where did Yukina go? Ugh... This felt like babysitting a kid... She reminds herself she'll scold Yukina tomorrow.

Ran finds Yukina is in her kitchen, she's... drawing on an egg with a marker?! Unbelievable...

The moment Yukina noticed Ran's presence, she shows her the egg she's drawing on. She drew a Ran's face with cat ears on the egg. "Look! It's you!"

She's too cute, Ran can't even get angry for it. Sighing, she takes the egg and lays it on the counter. "Yeah, yeah... Yukina, let's go to slee—"

"Don't wanna!!!!!!!"

"Don't you want to cuddle with me?" After Ran says this, Yukina clings to Ran like glue.

Ran chuckles as she lifts her bridal style, carrying the drunk girl to her room.

* * *

The girls are cuddling in bed, with their bodies facing each other. Yukina still smells like alcohol, but it's not as intense as a while ago so Ran doesn't mind.

Out of nowhere, Yukina kisses Ran's lips. Ran returns the kiss even though Yukina tastes like alcohol. When they pull apart, Yukina buries her face on Ran's neck and leaves gentle kisses.

"Mine... Ran is _my_ wifey..." Yukina mumbles with a hint of possessiveness in her voice.

Ran's breathing becomes heavier, she just wants to sleep in peace but she can't when her cute girlfriend is kissing her neck like this.

"Y-Yukina..."

"...Mmmmmm?"

As much as Ran doesn't want her to stop, she has to control herself. "Yes, I'm yours... let's go to sleep, okay?"

Yukina stops kissing Ran's neck, but she gently pokes Ran's nose before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Yukina is back at her right mind. She wakes up notices that she's in Ran's house, but she doesn't remember a single thing last night.

"What...?"

Yukina is then greeted by an angry Ran.

"What made you think it was a good idea to drink in the middle of the night?" Ran says in a scolding tone with her arms crossed.

"It was Lisa's idea."

"And you agreed to it?"

"....."

"What if you got hurt? What if Lisa-san wasn't with you? You KNOW you're weak to that and yet you did it anyway?"

"I'm sorry..."

Ran sighs as she wraps her arms around Yukina in a loving hug. "You idiot. I love you, but the next time you drink... please do it in a reasonable time."


	29. Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moca and Lisa asks their respective best friends to accompany them on their date, but...

"Yukinaaaaa! Open your window!" Lisa shouts. There's something that Lisa needs help with, and only Yukina can help her.

The neighboring windows open, revealing Lisa's lavender-haired best friend. She seems to be busy, as usual. "What is it?"

"I need you to go with me somewhere tomorrow, pretty please~?"

"...Where?"

"Moca invited me to go to the café with her, but I want you to go with me too!"

"What? Why do you need me for that?"

"You KNOW how much of a big crush I have on Moca! It's embarrassing to be alone, y'know?"

There was a pause, before Yukina speaks again. "Only if I get something in return."

"A weeks worth of cat-shaped cookies!"

"...Deal."

Lisa shuts her windows, giggling to herself. Bribing Yukina is literally the easiest.

* * *

"No." Ran immediately declines Moca's offer. Moca asked Ran the same thing Lisa did to Yukina, but Ran doesn't want any part of it. Moca had the audacity to crash into Ran's home just for this, and Ran is nowhere near surprised.

"You're so meaaaaannn..."

Ran can feel herself internally facepalming. "You're just going to a café with Lisa-san. It's not that hard." 

"Pfffffff... can you _just go on a café_ with Minato-san~?"

"..." Moca was right there. Ran couldn't even think of a way to counter her.

"Weeeeeell~?" Moca inches closer to Ran, purposely teasing her.

Ran pushes her away. "Shut up...! Fine! I'll go with your stupid ass!"

"Great~! See you tomorrow, Raaaan~"

* * *

The next day has arrived, Moca is walking with Ran and Lisa with Yukina. They're all destined for the same place; the café.

However, what the vocalists don't know is that the other is also there. The moment they meet? Their eyes widen, filled with surprise.

"Minato-san?"

"Mitake-san?"

Moca and Lisa however, are trying their best to surpress a smile. They lead the vocalists in the café and they sit in a table for four. A waitress smiles at them, giving then two copies of the menu.

The moment the vocalists have received the menu, however... Moca quickly takes Lisa's hand and they speedwalk out of the café.

Yes, their "date" was apparently only a set-up.

"MO—" Ran tries to reach out to her, but it was too late. Eyes were staring at her, was she too loud? Oh no, she embarrassed herself. In front of her crush, nonetheless. 

"...I suppose there's nothing we can do about it. I'll talk to Lisa tomorrow." Yukina says, seeming unfazed from when just happened. Her eyes shift from Ran to the menu.

Ran, on the other hand, covers her face with the menu. There's no way she can be seen like this, she thinks. "I think I'll go with this one..."

"I'll have this one, then." Yukina calls for the waitress, to which Ran and Yukina mention their orders. 

"I'll pay for you, if you wa—"

"That won't be necessary. I don't want you carrying the financial burden alone, Mitake-san." Yukina gently smiles, giving Ran her share of the pay.

Ran's eyes widen, giving her and Yukina's pay to the waitress. The waitress smiles before walking away.

"..."

"..."

After that, silence fills the room because both girls don't know what to say to the other.

"...Nice weather we're having, aren't we?" Ran tries to break the silence.

"...Indeed."

* * *

Meanwhile, unknown to the girls, Moca attached a mic behind Ran's back so she and Lisa could listen to how it's going. They're hiding near the café, where they can see Ran and Yukina.

It's not doing good, however. Ran and Yukina are just commonly being awkward. And the moment their food is ready, they're focusing on the food instead of each other.

"Lisa-san, they're just being awkwaaaaard...!"

"Oh no, they don't. If they do, I'm blurting out their crushes on each other. It's painfully OBVIOUS, literally everyone else knows except for themselves!" 

"Go girls, give us nothing~"

After a thirty minutes of indeed nothing, Ran and Yukina are about to leave the café. Not on Lisa's watch, though.

Lisa stands in front of the café door, hitting Yukina and Ran on their heads. "You! Guys! Are! So! Dense!"

Yukina rubs her head after the hit. "Lisa. Explain yourself."

Moca jumps out of her hiding spot. "Fufufu... Minato-san and Ran have huuuuuuuge crushes on each other, everyone else knows already because its so obvious~"

Lisa continues for Moca. "And since you guys are sooooooo oblivious, we had a plan for you! But it didn't work! Just kiss already or something!!"

Ran and Yukina only exchange glances are each other. Their faces are red, albeit Yukina's red is more subtle.

"...Wait, how did you even know what's going on?!" Ran yells in a defensive manner.

"Fufufu~" Moca takes off the mic behind Ran and waves it in front of her.

"Unbelievable... Moca!!!!! You idiot!!!!!!"

"...Now. If you'll excuse me, I will be borrowing Mitake-san." Yukina quickly takes Ran's wrist and makes a run for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confessions are too cliche sometimes.
> 
> Anyway! Prompt finished~! Thank you, A03 user StarLightCrystal for your idea! But I changed the prompt... kind of? They're supposed to "help" Moca and Lisa by accompanying them, but it turns out it's a plan of Moca and Lisa helping them!


End file.
